The Hellmon Saga
by Zudomon
Summary: The Digi Destined are called back after their fight with Apocalymon, to save a kidnapped Gennai. When they came to the Digi World, they would have to face an overpowered DigiGod, a group of evil Digi Destined and a super-powered digivolving digimon. This
1. Part 1

Izzy woke up. It has been three months since the Digi Destined left the Digi World. Izzy had been awaiting an e-mail from Gennai ever since. Izzy got up from his bed. He sure missed Tentomon. Izzy went to his computer to the check the e-mail. Suddenly, Gennai walked across his computer screen. Izzy's heart leaped. He had finally got his e-mail! Izzy clicked his mouse on Gennai. Gennai started to talk.   
  
"Greetings. Things are doing well in the Digi World. Most of the Digi Eggs have hatched. The Digi World like what it was before you left. Also, your Digimon are all staying here with me at my house." Suddenly, the transmission started to get fuzzy. Gennai had some fear in his voice. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"  
  
Izzy started to get worried. An evil voice answered Gennai. "Who I am is none of your business! I know you're listening to this, Digi Destined! I have been waiting for you! Either you come to the Digi World, or your Gennai friend will feel what it's like to get deleted!"   
  
Izzy gasped as sounds of a struggle were heard. Then the transmission ended. Izzy got up from the chair he was sitting on which was right next to his computer. Izzy got right to the phone.  
  
"Izzy, breakfast's ready!" Yelled his mom.  
  
"Just a minute!" Izzy responded. Izzy then dialed the number for Tai's house.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hey Tai," Izzy responded, "I think you should come over here. I just got an e-mail from Gennai."  
  
"What did he say?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well," Izzy answered, "he said things are doing fine. I think you should come over and hear it for yourself."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "I'll call the others about the news."  
  
"Okay!" Izzy said. He hung up the phone.  
  
  
A half hour later...  
  
All of the Digi Destined showed up. Izzy's mom was overwhelmed and started to make cookies for them. They all went into Izzy's room. Izzy clicked on Gennai. They all heard the e-mail. At the end, they were all shocked.  
  
"We've got to go to the Digi World!" Tai said. The rest of the Digi Destined nodded.  
  
"But how do we get to the Digi World?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Izzy replied, "last time we were in the real world, our digivices brought us back to the Digi World." The rest of the Digi Destined nodded. "So basically we have to go outside, bring our digivices together, then we'll get to the Digi World."  
  
"Right," Matt said. "But how do we get past our parents?"  
  
"I've got it!" Tai yelled. Everyone turned to him. "We each tell our parents we're going to the park. There we can get to the Digi World and then return at night so our parents don't worry."   
  
"Great idea, Tai." Sora commented. "We should go to the park this afternoon." Everyone agreed at the idea and then they left."  
  
That afternoon...  
  
Everyone managed to get by their parents and they assembled under a secluded tree in the park.   
  
"If I remember correctly, after we beat Venommyotismon, we brought our digivices together and we flew up to the portal to the Digi World." Izzy told them. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"We should get out from under this tree then," Matt said.   
  
"Good," Joe agreed, "my sinuses were starting to react."  
  
Everyone got up and walked out from under the tree. They made sure no one was around and then each of them hesitantly brought their digivices together. When all eight digivices were brought together, a beam of rainbow-ish light shot to the sky. Wanting to attract no attention, the eight of them quickly jumped in the middle of the beam. The beam brought them higher into the sky, until the beam vanished.  
  
Digi World...  
  
The Digi Destined landed hard onto the ground of the Digi World. The kids slowly got up and looked around.   
  
"We're back in the Digi World! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.   
  
Tai took out his mini telescope and began to scope the area. "Hmm... this looks like a place right near Gennai's house."   
  
"Izzy took out his laptop and began to type away. "He's right, we're very close to Gennai's house." Izzy and Tai put away their items and they started to walk to where they thought the lake concealing Gennai's house was.   
  
"How much longer?" Mimi complained after a few minutes of walking. Everyone ignored her.   
  
Everyone noticed the lake up ahead. They started to run towards it, except Mimi, who walked the way. When Mimi caught up to them, she noticed the kids had stopped to wait for her. "Thanks, a lot for leaving me behind!" Mimi scolded. The kids didn't respond. Instead, they turned to the lake that Gennai's house was concealed in. They started to calmly walk down the stairs leading to Gennai's house. They finally made it down the stairs. Suddenly, the kid's digivices started to crazily go off. Each kid looked at their digivices. They looked up and entered Gennai's house. The house was empty. There was no sound. The kids proceeded through the house...  
  
"Someone's coming!" A small yellow dinosaur creature silently yelled to his comrades.   
  
"It could be one of Hollemon's goons," a plant creature suggested.  
  
The creatures are started scurrying around and they slid under a bed. The door creaked open. The creatures shook in fear. They didn't even want to look who it was.   
  
"There's nothing here, just a bed," Tai told the kids.  
  
"Tai?" A voice said in the room.  
  
Tai turned around. He examined the room. It was empty except for a bed in the corner of the room. Tai looked around some more. He noticed movement and looked down to see the yellow dinosaur peek its head out of the window, followed by seven other creatures. "Tai!" The dinosaur yelled as it got out and ran into Tai's arms.   
  
"Augumon!!!!!!!" Tai said happily as he accepted Augumon's hug. Tai called the others in. The other Digi Destined entered the room and gasped as their digimon ran into their arms. As the digimon let go of their embrace, Tai spoke. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well," Augumon started, "we were living here peacefully in Gennai's house. Last night, Gennai told us he would e-mail Izzy tonight. We were all excited to get in touch with you guys after three months. We all gathered around as we watched Gennai type the e-mail. But, we had heard a crash and we looked around to see a digimon named Hollemon and his minions running through the house. We scattered, but Gennai was willing to type the e-mail, so he stayed behind and Hollemon captured him."  
  
"So that was the other voice I heard midway through the e-mail," Izzy told them.  
  
Augumon nodded.   
  
"Wait, who's this Hollemon guy?" Matt asked.  
  
Izzy sat down and typed away at his computer. He called up the Digimon Analyzer and looked up his profile. A picture of a pitch black digimon with a red cape and a double bladed sickle came up. "Hollemon, a mega digimon of the virus type. This digimon's powers are unknown but some say this digimon has evil mystical powers," Izzy read from the Digimon Analyzer.   
  
The digimon nodded. "That's Hollemon," Augumon told them.  
  
"How do we find this guy?" Matt asked.   
  
"Easy," Tentomon stated, "we overheard Hollemon telling his minions to go back to the 'castle'."  
  
"Great!" Tai whooped.   
  
"First, before we find Hollemon, we must give you all some things that Gennai completed two days ago." Gabumon told them.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked.   
  
"Over here," Gabumon motioned to them. The kids and digimon followed Gabumon as he led them to Gennai's room. Gabumon walked up to a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a small brown case. Gabumon took the case and presented it to the Digi Destined. "Behold," he opened the box, "your new tags and crests." The kids gasped as they took their respective crests and put them around their necks.   
  
"All right!" Tai whooped. "Now let's go defeat Hollemon!"  
  
Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Hollemon grunted. "Pesky humans. I don't see how these Digi Destined defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon." Hollemon got up from his chair, overlooking a monitor showing the Digi Destined. Hollemon turned around and walked off.   
  
After walking through a maze of rooms and halls, Hollemon stopped at a room in the basement of the castle. Hollemon entered the room. The only source of light was a little light shining down on an old man working with screwdrivers and such. The old man turned slightly.  
  
"What is it?" The old man asked.  
  
"Oh, Gennai, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Hollemon told him.   
  
Gennai grunted. "Your little Prototype Digivice is half way done. What do you want with it?"  
  
Hollemon chuckled. "It is none of your business, old man! By the way, I heard that you tried to escape two hours ago."  
  
Gennai slowly nodded.  
  
"Trust me, old man, once you're done, you will be deleted. I don't want my servants to have to catch you escaping again and having to delete you. I want the pleasure of doing it myself!"  
  
Gennai sighed and waited for Hollemon to leave. After the door was shut, Gennai looked around and pulled a laptop from his pocket. "I must e-mail Izzy"  



	2. Part 2

"Do you guys know where Hollemon's Castle is?" Tai asked the digimon. All of them shook their heads at the same time. "Hmmm... this is harder than I thought." The Digi Destined sighed as they were getting no where. Izzy sat down and started to type on his computer. Suddenly, Gennai walked across the screen.   
  
"Whoa! E-mail from Gennai!" Izzy yelled. The Digi Destined and digimon gasped as they surrounded around Izzy. Izzy's cursor moved its way over to Gennai and Izzy clicked on him. Gennai started to speak:  
  
"Izzy, I'm glad to finally have reached you. I am alive here at Hollemon's Castle. All he captured me for was to make some digivice Hollemon calls the 'Prototype Digivice'. After I am done, I will be deleted. I need your help. Coordinates to Hollemon's Castle are attached to this e-mail. Whoa, one of Hollemon's goons are coming! See ya!" The audio stopped and then a blue text box showed up and yellow text in it read the coordinates to Hollemon's Castle. Izzy memorized the coordinates and he called up a map of the Digi World. A flashing red dot showed the Digi Destined's current location. Izzy typed in the coordinates Gennai gave him. He waited as the computer loaded in the data and began to find the castle. A flashing blue dot appeared that was a little far away from the red dot.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy whooped. "I seem to have found the location of Hollemon's Castle. It is a few miles away from us, on a new continent."  
  
"Great," Sora said sarcastically, "how do we get there?"   
  
"Yeah," Joe piped in, "Zudomon won't be able to do it; he'd get tired and then we'd be stranded out on sea."   
  
Izzy nodded. "I don't know guys, we'll have to make ourselves a canoe like we did when we had to get to Server to fight Etemon."  
  
"I say we just see what will happen later. It's no use to stay here," Matt said.   
  
The Digi Destined nodded and they started to get out of Gennai's yard. They then trekked up the stairs leading to Gennai's house.   
  
Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Gennai laid back in his chair. He had just e-mailed Izzy and hoped that they were in the Digi World.  
  
"Hello Gennai,you appear to be a little tied up" a voice said out of no where in his head.  
  
Gennai stood up in his chair so fast that the chair fell and clanked on the floor. Gennai continued to listen. "If you weren't such a fool,you wouldn't have been caught".   
  
Gennai thought his capturing had made him insane because he heard the voice in his head. Gennai gathered enough strength to say, "Who are you?"  
  
"No need to know that now,what you need to be worried about is your Digi Destined...."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because before this is all over, they will be dead"  
  
"What?!" Gennai couldn't believe what this voice in his head was saying. He still thought he was thinking or hearing things.  
  
"Yes Gennai, you heard me, they'll be dead"  
  
"What will happen to them?"   
  
"Hollemon will destroy them"   
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"The Digivice Hollemon is createing will let him digivolve"   
  
"But he can't digivolve! Hollemon is at the highest stage, mega!"   
  
"MUHAHAHA, you are a fool, Gennai, I myself, am a DigiGod!"  
  
"DigiGod?"   
  
"Maybe your laptop has something on me"   
  
"When you find out old man, it'll be too late for you all......." After the voice said that, there was an eerie silence. Gennai waited with dread for the voice to say something again. When he heard nothing, Gennai sighed with relief. He bent over and grabbed the back of the chair. He bent his back and the chair went back to its original position before falling on the floor. Gennai swooped his legs around and sat down.   
  
"What was that all about?" Gennai started to work again, putting together the Prototype Digivice...  
  
Outside Gennai's House...  
  
The Digi Destined and digimon had gotten out of Gennai's house. The Digi Destined contemplated what they should do under a shady tree overlooking the lake that concealed Gennai's house. "The best thing we could do is build a raft," Izzy told them. They were out of ideas of how to get Gennai, so building a raft was the best one. The Digi Destined and digimon nodded and they got up. The digimon and their partners each focused on a tree and they brought it down with a few attacks. Patamon and Gatomon needed to digivolve to get a tree down. Once all the trees were down that they needed, Gatomon chopped off ends of the trees with her claws. After every tree was endless, they used some rope Joe had brought to tie the trees together. Once that was done, they brought it out to a beach that lead to the ocean.   
  
"That raft should be steady enough to guide us to Hollemon's Castle," Izzy commented. As the raft was pushed out to sea, the digimon and Digi Destined hopped on. Izzy called up the map Gennai gave him. "We should be at that continent which Hollemon's Castle is on in about 4 hours," Izzy announced to the gang. As soon as Izzy finished, the sky darkened as quickly as a lightning bolt striking the ground. Everyone awed at the sudden turn of events. "That's...impossible!" Izzy yelled over the now roaring thunder. The waves started to pick up as the raft started to get temporarily tossed through the little waves.   
  
"What's happening?!" Mimi screamed as she held on for dear life on the floor of the raft.  
  
A voice pierced through the roaring thunder. "Dark Lightning!" As soon as the voice finished, a huge bolt of energy similar to the one that Metaletemon shot at Mimi last time they were in the Digi World. The only exception was this bolt was pitch black.  
  
"Not again!" Mimi yelled as she watched in horror as the bolt was on a collision course with their raft. Suddenly, a wave made the raft fly off to the side. A split second later, the bolt hit the water, causing a gigantic explosion. Massive amounts of water flew in all different directions. The bottom of the place where the bolt hit could be seen! The gang shielded themselves as they were pelted with tons of gallons of water.   
  
The kids lost their grip of the raft as they shielded themselves. The waves started to pick up and one had a head on collision with the raft. The kids screamed as the raft exploded and the kids and digimon were hurled through the air along with the logs that made the raft. They all slammed into the water with too much force that it knocked T.K. and Kari unconscious. Gomamon managed to get to the surface of the water. He struggled to keep his head up as it was battered every second with water. He could see all of the Digi Destined and digimon rapidly sinking. Gomamon couldn't take it.  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"   
  
Ikkakumon dove in the water with no trouble at all after the humans and digimon. The huge waves managed to have no effect on Ikkakumon's bulky body. Ikkakumon's first priority was Joe, T.K. and Kari. Joe couldn't swim and T.K. and Kari were unconscious. He swam through the depths of the ocean with all his might and he managed to get under the sinking bodies of the Digi Destined and digimon. He managed to stay there until he felt the bodies fall onto his back fur. Ikkakumon hastily got to the surface, back to the roaring thunder and huge waves. Ikkakumon knew he had to get bigger to carry the Digi Destined to safety.   
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"   
  
With Zudomon's size and his shell, he could carry the Digi Destined and manage to withstand the waves hitting him at every second. To make things worse, regular lightning started to strike everywhere. Zudomon looked up to the sky. A lightning bolt lit up the sky as it careened towards the ocean. When the lightning bolt first came out of the sky, Zudomon thought he saw a creature that looked like a cross between Devimon and Venommyotismon with a cloak covering its face. As soon as Zudomon thought he saw it, it was gone. Zudomon shook his head, not wanting to start seeing things. He needed to get the Digi Destined to safety. Zudomon used his huge arms and legs to propel him out of the storm's reach. After much struggle, Zudomon had gotten out of that horrific storm, and out in the nice daylight. Zudomon sighed with relief as he had gotten out of the storm. Zudomon's struggle through the storm had taken a lot out of him. He thought he saw land up ahead, but couldn't confirm it since he de-digivolved, hoping the ocean would carry them to land... 


	3. Part 3

Bukamon slowly forced his eyes open. He tried to get up, but was very worn out. Bukamon's eyes scanned the area. He saw palm trees swaying in the breeze and the scattered bodies of some humans. Bukamon's eyes shut and fell. Bukamon then made his eyes shoot open. He got to the air and tried to help the humans; the Digi Destined. Bukamon couldn't wake the Digi Destined up, but he slowly managed to wake up the digimon. The digimon were very relieved that everyone had made it to this island, which Tentomon believed was the continent that they had originally looked for.   
  
With the help of the other digimon, Bukamon managed to turn over their human partners, who were all face down in the sand. Some of them looked good, others looked bad. Parts of Tai's clothes were ripped, showing some cuts on his thighs and bare stomach. T.K. had a black-and-blue on his forehead, where T.K. must have landed in the water. Kari seemed okay, even though she had been knocked unconscious too. Izzy's shirt was all unbuttoned and partially ripped. Everyone else seemed okay. Bukamon and the other digimon didn't know how to go about waking them up because they didn't know if they could accidently injure them, or if the Digi Destined had some internal bleeding. The only thing they figured out to do was put some healing herbs on visible wounds. Tai needed the most because of the little cuts he had across his body. After all the herbs were placed on the humans' visible wounds, the digimon sat down next to them and waited for them to wake up. The digimon started to talk to each other to pass the time.  
  
"Thank you for saving us, Bukamon. But what I would like to know is why are you in your in-training form?" Biyomon asked Bukamon.  
  
"I used too much energy as Zudomon, so instead of going back to Gomamon, I went all the way back to Bukamon." Bukamon told her.  
  
"Oh," Biyomon answered. She looked back with sadness at the unconscious form of Sora.   
  
Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Hollemon sat in his chair, watching as a gray horse digimon walked across the red carpet which led to the chair. "What is it, MagnaUnimon?"  
  
MagnaUnimon bowed its head down. "I'm sorry sir, but Darknexismon has arrived at the castle."  
  
Hollemon smiled. "Excellent. Send him here at once."  
  
MagnaUnimon brought its head up. "Yes sir." MagnaUnimon turned around and trotted back to huge brown doors that led to the carpet. MagnaUnimon said something and the doors burst open. MagnaUnimon went off to the side before the door would hit him.   
  
Hollemon got up from his chair. "Ah, Darknexismon. You've arrived."   
  
Where the doors were a second ago stood fifteen foot tall digimon that looked like a cross between Venommyotismon and Devimon with a cloak covering its face. Darknexismon walked up to Hollemon. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Hollemon?" Darknexismon said calmly.   
  
"I've been watching your actions closely, Darknexismon. I know you got those Digi Destined in that gigantic storm. It got me thinking. I suggest we become partners. I know you want to destroy the Digi Destined as much as I do. Even though you are a DigiGod, they'll find some way to defeat you, the same with me. I have lured them here by abducting Gennai. Once he finishes what is supposed to do, we will be unstoppable!"   
  
Darknexismon crossed his bulging arms. "One thing Hollemon. The Digi Destined will never defeat me, or come close to. Anyway, I accept your offer. You seem confident enough that your Digi Destined will defeat them."  
  
Hollemon's mouth dropped. "How did you know? That's top secret!"  
  
Darknexismon chuckled. "I know a lot more than you think, Hollemon." Darknexismon turned around and walked down the carpet and went behind the doors. The doors closed by themselves.   
  
MagnaUnimon turned to Hollemon. "He seems like he would turn on you, sir."  
  
"Nonsense! Even if he does, I will destroy him personally. MUHAHAHAHA!"  
  
MagnaUnimon took Hollemon's word for it and walked to check on Gennai.  
  
Gennai's Cell...  
  
Gennai leaned back in his chair. He needed to put on one more piece of outer covering and he was done with the digivice. Gennai sighed. He knew that one of Hollemon's servants would come and check on him and once he was done, Hollemon would delete him. He tried to go very slow to make time for the Digi Destined to arrive. "I mind as well," Gennai said to himself. He leaned forward and picked up the screwdriver. He put the last piece on the correct place and screwed it in. He wiped sweat from his forehead and waited for one of Hollemon's servants to come.   
  
Minutes later, the door swung open and MagnaUnimon trotted in the room. He looked at Gennai, who had fallen asleep. "No sleeping!" MagnaUnimon yelled in Gennai's ear. Gennai jumped and looked at MagnaUnimon's oval shaped face plate.   
  
"Oh it's you. Tell Hollemon I have finished."  
  
MagnaUnimon looked at the old man and then the digivice. He inspected it and found he was right. It was done. "Good. Come with me old man, and bring it with you."  
  
Gennai said nothing as he snatched the digivice and stood up. Him and MagnaUnimon walked off.   
  
Hollemon's Room...  
  
Hollemon sat in his chair. He contemplated what Darknexismon said. He wanted to know how Darknexismon knew of his future plans. Just then, a knock in the doors interrupted his thoughts. "What is it?" Hollemon demanded.   
  
"It is MagnaUnimon. I have urgent news."   
  
"Come in." Hollemon watched as MagnaUnimon, accompanied by Gennai, walked into the room. Hollemon stood up. "What is the prisoner doing here?!"   
  
"Sir, Gennai is done with your digivice."   
  
Hollemon sat down. "Excellent. Bring it to me." Gennai handed the digivice to Hollemon. Hollemon gripped the digivice. "Ah....it surges with power. Great work Gennai. Now bring him in the torture room to be deleted. Giantdramon will start it before I come down." MagnaUnimon nodded as Bakemon servants came in and took Gennai away. Hollemon started to concentrate. "Now that I know of the digivices' power, I can create duplicates!" After that was said, the Prototype Digivice glowed with black energy, as did Hollemon's hand. Eight digivices appeared before Hollemon. They faded in and out. Hollemon yelled as the eight new digivices dropped to the ground. Hollemon stopped yelling and breated heavily. He looked up and smiled. "Done." Hollemon picked up the digivices. They looked exactly like the Digi Destined's digivices, but instead of white, they were black. "Now with the DigiEggs and crests. When Apocalymon destroyed the Digi Destined's crests, I managed to get all of the data of the Crest of Knowledge and reform it. There, I could make dark duplicates of it, each with a different trait. MUHAHAHA!"  
  
The Beach...  
  
The digimon managed to wake up their human partners after ten minutes of waiting. After that, they got themselves all situated. Once that was done, they all made a circle around Izzy, who was typing on his laptop.  
  
"Okay, I have pinpointed our location. We are on the continent Gennai told us about." Izzy told them.  
  
"Great," Tai said, "but how do we rescue Gennai?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to do things without a plan once we get in the castle."  
  
Tai put his head down. After a moment of silence, Tai put his head up. "Let's go, guys."The Digi Destined and digimon nodded. They got up from their circle and went off.  
  
Hollemon's Castle...  
  
A digimon with a black cape surrounding it kneeled in front of Hollemon. "Sir," the digimon started, "I have located the Digi Destined. They are on this continent, and are making their way towards here."  
  
Hollemon got out of his chair. "No! That ruins everything! They must have come for Gennai. Don't worry, Ultimon, once they come, they will be destroyed..." 


	4. Part 4

The Digi Destined and digimon hiked for two hours before even getting a glimpse of Hollemon's Castle. "NO! We hiked all this way and now we can barely see Hollemon's Castle?!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Joe, you're not the only one who's tired and hungry. Look around you." Sora told him.  
  
Joe turned around to see some digimon and Digi Destined sweating and some sitting on the ground. Joe sighed. "Where are we going to find food?!" Joe asked frantically.   
  
There was an eerie silence. No one knew where to get food. Suddenly, Joe remembered something. "I've got it!" He yelled. The kids and digimon looked at him. Joe dropped his bag, which was over his shoulder, and started to open it frantically. The others just watched as Joe picked up food, which was in his bag all along. "Heh, I forgot that I brought food." The others laughed as they picked some food from the basket.  
  
"Good 'ole reliable Joe," Tai said as he scarfed down his sandwich. After everyone finished eating, Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and the kids and digimon climbed on him. Kabuterimon flew to Hollemon's Castle.  
  
Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Hollemon was deep in thought in his chair. He had to figure out how he could digivolve. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Hollemon growled. "Come in," he said.   
  
The door burst open and Darknexismon walked through. "Hollemon, using my powers, I have found that the Digi Destined are flying here, via Kabuterimon. What should we do? You are obviously not ready to take them on."  
  
Hollemon opened his eyes. "Yes, you are right Darknexismon. Though I must stay here. You can do with them as you please."  
  
Darknexismon smiled. "Good, Hollemon. I'm glad you see it my way." Darknexismon turned around and walked out of Hollemon's room.   
  
Outside...  
  
"It looks like no one's come to welcome us," Kabuterimon told the kids.  
  
"Oh, they'll come. Every evil digimon managed to welcome us somehow." Tai told Kabuterimon.   
  
Right in front of Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Darknexismon stood in wait as the Digi Destined came closer and closer. "Ah, Digi Destined. I've waited so long for this moment. Unfortunately, I have found the secret of becoming Digi God, which you have not. You will die now!" Darknexismon's wings shot out, revealing his huge ripped skeleton wings. Darknexismon's knees bent and he jumped off into the sky, wings flapping slowly.  
  
On Kabuterimon...  
  
"The welcoming committee has arrived," Kabuterimon told them. The kids stood up and looked into the sky, at the oncoming Darknexismon. Bukamon gasped.  
  
"He looks familiar..." Bukamon remembered the storm, and that digimon he saw briefly when the lightning struck when he was Zudomon. "I know that digimon!"  
  
The kids and digimon turned to Bukamon. "You do?" Joe asked his partner.  
  
Bukamon nodded. "During the storm, when I was carrying you guys out to safety, I saw a lightning bolt reveal a digimon for a split second. That digimon I saw is the one that's coming at us!"   
  
"No way!" Tai yelled. "You mean that digimon coming at us caused that storm?!"  
  
Bukamon nodded. "I think so." The kids and digimon gasped as the oncoming onslaught stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Digi Destined, you better turn back now while you are still alive."  
  
"No!" Tai yelled, "we came here for Gennai, and we're not leaving until he's safe!"   
  
Darknexismon laughed. "Fools! You do not know of my power. I have reached a new level in digivolution, and my power is unimaginable! Fine, have it your way." Darknexismon leaned forward and flew at Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon managed fly off to the side before Darknexismon could collide with him.   
  
Tai and Matt gripped their digivices.  
  
"Go Agumon!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled.  
  
The two digimon leapt off of Kabuterimon as a golden light surrounded them.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to.... Metalgarurumon!"  
  
Darknexismon turned around and faced the two mega digimon. Darknexismon put his hands down and started to hover in the air. Darknexismon started to laugh manically. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon exchanged glances as Darknexismon continued to laugh. Once Darknexismon stopped, he started to speak.  
  
"Is this the best you've got? You're way over your heads, Digi Destined. But since this is all you have, let's fight." Darknexismon's right hand went behind his back and he pulled out a huge blade. Darknexismon then assumed a fighting position. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon charged Darknexismon. He anticipated the attack and dodged the two megas with ease. "Dark Blade!" A pitch black beam launched from his blade and was nearing the two megas. Wargreymon was fast enough to dodge it, but the beam slammed into Metalgarurumon's shoulder. Metalgarurumon howled in pain as he careened towards the castle. The digimon and Digi Destined could still hear Metalgarurumon's deathly howl as he plunged quickly and smashed through a wall of the castle. Once Metalgarurumon went through the wall, the howl stopped.  
  
"Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled in concern.   
  
Wargreymon was too concerned about Metalgarurumon to see Darknexismon raise his hands into the air. "Dark Lightning!" Darknexismon shouted as a thick pitch black beam of energy rained from the sky. The beam shot down and slammed into Wargreymon. Wargreymon grunted as the beam continued downward until Wargreymon hit the ocean, causing water to erupt in all different places, showering Darknexismon, Hollemon's Castle and Kabuterimon.   
  
"No Wargreymon!" Tai yelled.  
  
Darknexismon turned to the Digi Destined. "I warned you. Get out of here before I am forced to delete you all!"   
  
Kabuterimon couldn't take it anymore. He had to get the Digi Destined into Hollemon's Castle, but how could he do anything if Darknexismon could easily defeat two megas? "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon launched a big ball of electricity at Darknexismon. Darknexismon chuckled to himself as he raised his blade and chopped it through the electric ball. The ball's halves were on either side of Darknexismon. They stayed there for a split second, then exploded. Darknexismon hovered in the air, waiting for the smoke to clear from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Digi Destined were gone! Darknexismon gasped and looked around all over the place.   
  
"Damn them. They must have got in the castle..."  
  
Torture room of Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Giantdramon, a huge digimon with iron armor all over its body and a huge butcher knife, strapped Gennai up to a device where he would be periodically electrocuted until he is deleted. Giantdramon heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Darknexismon. "Darknexismon, I thought you were destroying the Digi Destined," Giantdramon told him. Darknexismon looked up to the huge digimon.   
  
"Yes, I was, but those kids got away. I assume they're in the castle to save Gennai here."  
  
Giantdramon nodded. "You should tell master Hollemon this. I will stay here and guard Gennai, while I torture him of course."   
  
Darknexismon nodded. "Okay, I shall go." Darknexismon turned around and walked out of the torture room.  
  
Giantdramon turned to Gennai. "So, your puny Digi Destined are coming to save you, eh?" Gennai didn't respond. "Answer me!" Giantdramon pulled a switch and lightning bolts surrounded Gennai.  
  
"Argh! AHHHH!" Gennai screamed as the torture started...  
  
Somewhere else in Hollemon's Castle...  
  
Matt turned to his partner digimon, who was now back to his baby form, Punimon. The kids had flown through the hole Metalgarurumon had created when he slammed through the castle. They found Punimon, who had turned back from Metalgarurumon. He said that attack had been the most painful thing in his life, and he was very close to be deleted by it. So much power was taken from him, that he went back to Punimon. Punimon thought that Wargreymon did the same too, and went back to Botamon, who was currently under the sea. Kabuterimon de-digivolved back to Tentomon.  
  
"Okay, now were in the castle. Now we have to find Gennai," Tai said.   
  
The others nodded. "Where do you suppose he would be?" Matt asked.   
  
"Good, question. I would have to guess that Gennai is still locked up in a prison cell. I suggest we look there first." Izzy said.  
  
The kids walked off to find the cells.  
  
Hollemon's Room...  
  
Hollemon was about to walk out the door, when there was knocking on the other side. Hollemon sighed and opened the door. He looked up to Darknexismon, who was on the other side. "What is it?"  
  
"Hollemon, I managed to dispatch the two most powerful of the Digi Destined's digimon, but they managed to get away. They're in the castle."  
  
Hollemon smiled. "Good. Do not worry, Darknexismon, I have them right where I want them." Hollemon walked off, to the torture room.  
  
"We'll see about that," Draknexismon muttered under his breath.  
  
Torture Room...  
  
Giantdramon had just finished shocking Gennai for a third time when the door to the torture room opened. Giantdramon looked down and saw Hollemon. "Greetings, sir. I have started the torture."  
  
Hollemon smiled. "Good job, Giantdramon. I will continue. You may leave."  
  
Giantdramon nodded. "Okay. He's all yours, boss." Giantdramon opened the door and left.   
  
Hollemon glanced up to Gennai and laughed. "Remember when I said I'll delete you personally? Well here I am!" Hollemon flipped the switch and Gennai started to yell in agony.  
  
After a couple of minutes of aimlessly wandering, the Digi Destined stumbled upon the prison cells. "Okay, guys, split up. Look for Gennai!" Tai instructed. The Digi Destined and their digimon partners split up and searched the area.   
  
MagnaUnimon had heard from Metaldramon, another one of Hollemon's servants, that the Digi Destined had entered the castle. MagnaUnimon wanted something to do, so he decided to go to the prison cells, where he figured the Digi Destined would be. He wanted to capture them for Hollemon. Suddenly, MagnaUnimon heard voices. He jumped behind a wall. MagnaUnimon snaked his head over to see who it was. MagnaUnimon gasped. 'It's the Digi Destined!' He thought to himself. MagnaUnimon got out of the wall and ran towards the Digi Destined. Suddenly, the Digi Destined looked up.   
  
"It's MagnaUnimon!" Palmon screamed. The Digimon Analyzer came up. "MagnaUnimon, an ultimate level digimon, with the power to obliterate anything with its Aerial Destroyer attack!"   
  
"Aerial Destroyer!" MagnaUnimon's mouth opened and a huge black ball of energy launched forth at Palmon. Palmon dodged it and the ball blew up a cell. Palmon ran towards the others, screaming.   
  
"What is it, Palmon?" Mimi asked her partner. Then MganaUnimon came from the shadows. Mimi yelped and ran with Palmon from MagnaUnimon. Mimi ran next to the others. Mimi signaled at MagnaUnimon and the others scattered, trying to get away from the horse digimon. MagnaUnimon chased Tai. Tai couldn't run fast enough and was pinned against a wall and MagnaUnimon. MagnaUnimon brought front left leg up and placed the hoof against Tai's chest.   
  
"You will come with me, Digi Destined." MagnaUnimon said sternly. Tai struggled, but couldn't get from MagnaUnimon's hoof.   
  
"Terra Force!" Suddenly, a huge orange ball of energy launched at MagnaUnimon. MagnaUnimon heard the voice and managed to get away from the attack. MagnaUnimon dropped Tai. Wargreymon landed in front of Tai.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Tai said happily.  
  
Wargreymon didn't say anything as he faced MagnaUnimon. MagnaUnimon spread its wings and flew at Wargreymon. Wagreymon, too, took to the air, his claw out. The two connected and landed at opposite sides. Wargreymon had his head down and eyes closed. After a moment, MagnaUnimon split into many little particles. He was deleted. Tai celebrated as he ran to his partner.  
  
"How did you survive Darknexismon's attack, Wargreymon?" Tai asked to his partner.  
  
Wargreymon looked down at Tai. "The water contained most of the blast and I didn't feel much pain after it, so I didn't de-digivolve."  
  
The Digi Destined gathered, knowing MagnaUnimon was gone. "Well, guys, it seems that Gennai isn't here," Tai told them. "I suggest we keep looking through the whole castle." The others agreed. They continued to look.   
  
After a few moments of looking, they came across a room which was the only one in the hall. The kids heard voices and put their ears up to it:  
  
"Gennai, you will be deleted soon! Don't worry!"  
  
"Argh"  
  
The kids exchanged glances. "Gennai," Izzy said. The others nodded. Tai opened the door. Gennai was on the wall, and Hollemon was there mocking him.   
  
"Hollemon," The Digi Destined said. Hollemon turned around.   
  
"Digi Destined! How did you get here?! You will die now!" Hollemon went to the air and drew out his double bladed sickle.   
  
"Punimon, digivolve to... Tsunomon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Gabumon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
The two mega digimon flew after Hollemon. "Death Shot!" Hollemon yelled as black sparkling beams of energy flew after the two megas. The two of them dodged it easily as Wargreymon had his claw outstretched.   
  
"Mega Claw!" The claw struck Hollemon, sending him flying. Hollemon thudded against the wall Gennai was propped on. Then the machine reacted and shocked Hollemon. Hollemon yelled in pain as thousands of volts went through his body. After the shocking stopped, Hollemon fell to the ground, unconscious and smoking. Wargreymon flew over and broke Gennai's restraints, Gennai fell onto Wargreymon's shoulder and he held Gennai. Wargreymon landed next to the Digi Destined. "Tai, take Gennai and run. Hollemon is still alive."  
  
Suddenly, Hollemon moaned and slowly got up. "I've got to digivolve..." He said softly. The Digi Destined heard him.   
  
"You can't digivolve. You're at the highest level." Sora said. The talking made Gennai stir. He woke up.  
  
"Digi....destined?" Gennai started to regain his senses.   
  
Hollemon started to laugh. "I can digivolve with this!" He pulled out a digivice and held it to the air.   
  
Gennai gasped. "The Prototype Digivice!"   
  
Hollemon laughed again. "Yes, Gennai, I wanted this to digivolve and for other purposes. Digi Destined, your victory will be short lived. MUAHAHAHAHA!" The Prototype Digivice started to glow with energy. Hollemon's whole body glowed with a reddish-black hue. "Hollemon, digivolve to..." Hollemon's body started to turn wide. His mid-section turned round, and then into pure fire. A crimson serpentine neck and head erupted from the fire, along with huge crimson legs and arms. The eyes opened, showing the eye balls to be all black in color. "...Enfernomon!"   
  
The Digi Destined gasped at what stood before them.  
  
Enfernomon laughed. "Now you will die Digi Destined! Inferno Ball!" Enfernomon reached in his fiery mid-section and pulled out a fireball. He clutched it and threw it. The Digi Destined, Gennai and digimon ran from the fireball. The ball, however, ran over their heads and smashed through the wall below, making a view of the night sky and the watery depths below. The group stopped at the edge of castle. Enfernomon laughed manically as he punched the floor, collapsing the floor. The Digi Destined watched helplessly as the floor caved in and they fell to the water below...  
  
A lab in Hollemon's castle...  
  
Scientists looked at a glass chamber where eight digimon, connected to the digivices Hollemon made and crests, waited. The digimon, now in their rookie forms, had hatched from their digi eggs and digivolved quickly some three hours ago. The scientists made notes on their clipboards as they watched the digimons' behavior. Suddenly, a scientist motioned the others over. They left the chamber and looked into a portal like device, where yellow light was shining from, lighting up the lab. Eight kids shot through the light and landed hardly on the tiled floor. The scientists smiled. The kids looked up at the scientists. One spoke up.  
  
"Welcome, Evil Digi Destined!"   
  
To be continued... 


	5. Part 5

The scientists watched on as each of the eight kids got on their feet. There were three girls and five boys. One boy, wearing a purple shirt under a black jacket and black shorts with a white stripe down the two sides of the shorts, stepped forward.   
  
"We've finally made it to the Digi World, guys." The boy announced. The others chuckled. "Now, where is Master Hollemon?" He asked impatiently.  
  
The scientist shook his head. "No, Lance, Hollemon digivolved into Enfernomon. Anyway, Enfernomon is off destroying the Digi Destined."  
  
"What?!" A boy with blond hair, a silver shirt with very short sleeves and baggy green pants spoke up. "That's our freakin' job!"  
  
"Don't worry, Tyler, there are reasons besides destroying the Digi Destined that you were sent here by Enfernomon for."  
  
"And what are those?" A girl with an orange shirt and black stripes down it and also having red shorts asked.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Kim." The scientist assured her. "Now go find Enfernomon!"  
  
The EDD (Evil Digi Destined) grumbled as they walked together to find Enfernomon.  
  
Back to Enfernomon....  
  
Enfernomon watched with glee as the Digi Destined plunged to their deaths. "Hehe, I don't have to watch this. I have better things to do." Enfernomon turned around and walked away. Little did he know that Daknexismon was hovering shortly above the roof of the castle.   
  
"That fool, Enfernomon. He thinks he can have all the fun around here. We allied together to destroy them. To bad Enfernomon wont destroy them yet." Darknexismon watched as Gomamon called out his fish friends in mid-air. The fishes surfaced and immediately gathered together to make a 'fish net'. The Digi Destined landed softly on the fishes with no harm done. "See?" Darknexismon said to no one. The fishes drifted down the current.  
  
"That was close," Kari commented. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"Where do we go now?" Matt asked.   
  
Izzy was busy at his computer. "We are currently drifting away from Hollemon, or should I say, Enfernomon's Castle. We'll hit the shore sometime."  
  
"Duh," Tai piped in. Just then, land came into view. As they kept talking, they didn't notice the land. The fishes stopped abruptly, throwing the Digi Destined and Digimon forward onto the ground, some ways away from Enfernomon's Castle.  
  
Enfernomon's Castle...  
  
Enfernomon finally got back to his room, where he sat on his chair. The doors opened and the knight-like Ultimon walked in. He bowed before Enfernomon and then got back up to face him. "The Digi Destined managed to escape...and survive." Ultimon reported.  
  
"I'm not surprised. And it gives all of us something to do since they're all alive."  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and the EDD marched in. Ultimon never expected the EDD to be here so early. He walked off to the side so the EDD could make their way through. They showed no sign of seeing Ultimon there as they walked forward to face Enfernomon. "Welcome to my castle, Evil Digi Destined." Enfernomon greeted.  
  
"Save your freakin' greetings. It disgusts me" a girl with streaking red hair and a red shirt with black gloves and jeans commented.   
  
Lance looked back to the girl. "Don't mind Mira, boss."   
  
"I know, Lance. I am not a fool." Mira snickered at that remark. Enfernomon ignored her.   
  
"Anyway," a boy with brown hair, tanned skin and a white tank top with jeans and work boots spoke up. "Where are the Digi Destined?  
  
"They're somewhere near the castle, Andrew. I saw them drift downstream to there." Enfernomon answered.  
  
"Let's go, then," Kim said.   
  
"No," Enfernomon countered, "you can't fight them alone. You'll need Digimon."  
  
"Don't worry about that boss, they're in the lab. We just have to get to them." Tyler told him. With that, they turned around and walked to the lab.  
  
The lab...  
  
Minutes later, the EDD arrived back at the lab, ready to get their digimon and fight the Digi Destined. The scientists greeted them again. The EDD ignored them and reached the glass chamber, where the eight rookie digimon, still attached to tags and crests, were sleeping. A scientist walked up to them. "I see you came to get your digimon." The EDD nodded. "Well, I am about to call out your names in the order of where your digimon are. You will go from left to right. Ok, on the first to the left goes Lance." Lance walked up and faced his digimon. "Next goes Carlos, then Missy, then Andrew, then Mira, then Ken (not Ken Ichijouji, a different Ken!), then Kim and last goes Tyler." The kids went to their corresponding digimon when their name was called. "Good. Now I'll open the chamber." The scientist walked off to the right side and pushed a few buttons on the wall. The glass raised so high it clanked against the ceiling, but didn't break. One by one, the digimon woke up.  
  
Lance was facing a little human like digimon, about the size of Biyomon, with gold elbow and knee pads. He wore a golden crown full of jewels. A silver cape waved behind him as he woke up. He glanced up at Lance for a minute, staring at him. The digimon smiled and took off the digivice, tag and crest attached to him.   
  
"....Lance?" The little digimon asked. Lance nodded. "I finally get to meet you!" The digimon said happily. Lance put out his hand and the digimon happily took it. A digimon analyzer came up. "I'm Royalmon, Lance. I'm rookie royal digimon that uses my crown as a boomerang with my Crownmerang attack."  
  
Carlos, a Mexican boy with a black and white shirt and khaki pants, faced a dark blue serpent digimon with four little legs and fins at its side and numerous dorsal fins on its back. The digimon woke up and shook off the digivice, tag and crest, then looked up at Carlos.   
  
"You're my digimon, right?" Carlos asked the little digimon. The digimon smiled happily.   
  
"And you're Carlos?" The digimon analyzer screen came up. "Hi, I'm Dabomon, a marine serpent digimon that uses its Dorsal Cut attack to slice my enemies like butter."  
  
Missy, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and an orange tank top, yellow gloves and a pink semi-long skirt faced a green snake like digimon with little round spikes all over it that looked very much like a vine. Missy bent over and unlatched the tag, crest and digivice from the digimon's body. This woke up the digimon.   
  
"Who are you?" The digimon asked.   
  
"I'm Missy. And you are....?"  
  
A digimon analyzer came up. "Oh Missy! I'm Vinemon and with my Spinning Spike attack, I throw my spikes everywhere, bombarding my enemy completely."  
  
Andrew peered over at a crimson digimon with huge orange-yellow wings and plates all over its body, who woke up, spread its wings which knocked over the tag, crest and digivice attached to it. The digimon looked up at Andrew and immediately recognized him.   
  
A Digimon analyzer came up. "Hi Andrew! My name's Desmon. I can fly at great speeds and using my Destroyer Bomb attack, I totally wipe out my enemies."  
  
Mira looked strangely at the little bee-like digimon that had three little legs at each side and spines all over. Mira looked at the huge black stinger that was on his rear. The digimon woke up suddenly and stared at her. She stared back.  
  
A digimon analyzer came up. "You must be Mira. I'm Waspmon, a very agile bug digimon that uses its Stinger Streak attack to wipe out my enemies."  
  
Ken (not Ichijouji!), a boy with semi long black hair, with a blue sweater-vest over a black t-shirt and black jeans looked at a little dark gray serpent digimon with four red wings; two in front, two in back. The digimon also sported black spines that ran down its back. The digimon woke up and looked at Ken.   
  
"Hello. You must be my digimon. Serpentmon, right?"  
  
Serpentmon nodded. "That's me, Ken! I'm a flying serpent digimon with a lot of agility. I use my Curling Strike attack to cut my enemies in two!"  
  
Kim looked at a miniature golden eagle-like digimon with shiny golden feathers and a little white horn on its head. The digimon woke up and stood up, knocking the digivice, tag and crest off.   
  
A digimon analyzer came up. "You must be Kim. I'm Goldamon, your partner digimon! I use my Diving Horn attack to crush my enemies."  
  
Last but not least, Tyler looked at a very strange digimon. The digimon was only a little square that had the two numbers 0 and 1 streaking forward on its body in rows. The digimon's eyes, placed in the middle of its semi-flat body flashed open and glanced at Tyler. The digimon suddenly took to the air, knocking the tag, crest and digivice off in mid-motion. The digimon hovered by Tyler's face.   
  
"Virtuamon, I presume?" Tyler asked.  
  
Virtuamon 'nodded'. A digimon analyzer came up. "Yup, that's me. I'm a virtual reality digimon. I use my Squared Disc attack to slice my enemies in two."  
  
Lance looked at all of the digimon. "Now that we've got our digimon, the Digi Destined better watch out!"  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Part 6

The Digi Destined got up from the sandy beach after being thrown forward by Gomamon's fish friends. They had been momentarily stunned after the fall. As everyone brushed themselves off, Izzy checked to see if his laptop was ok. He sighed with relief to find out it was ok, no damage done.   
  
"What do we do now, Mr. Leader?" Matt asked Tai.   
  
Tai shrugged. "I don't know. We can't defeat Enfernomon at the levels we have now. We can't even defeat that Darknexismon either."   
  
"I have a suggestion," Izzy piped up. The others turned to him. "I say that if we steal that digivice from Enfernomon, he may lose his power and turn back to Hollemon, where we can defeat him."  
  
"That's a possibility," a voice spoke up behind them. They turned around to see eight kids and their digimon.  
  
"What the? Who are you?" Tai asked them.   
  
"We're the EDD, your worst nightmare." Lance answered.  
  
"EDD?"   
  
"Yes, Evil Digi Destined. We're here to carry out master Enfernomon's plans for us."   
  
"What?! You're Enfernomon's Digi Destined?!" Matt asked.   
  
Lance nodded. "Now you die!"  
  
All of the EDD's digimon charged the Digi Destined. Each of their digimon got in front of their partners, protecting them. Izzy accessed the digimon analyzer on his laptop.   
  
"They're all rookie digimon, Tai," Izzy informed him.   
  
Tai nodded. "Good. Go!"   
  
The Digi Destined's digimon charged the EDD's. Gabumon charged Vinemon. Royalmon charged Patamon. Gatomon charged Virtuamon. Dabomon charged Palmon while Serpentmon charged Biyomon. Goldamon charged Gomamon. Tentomon charged Desmon and Agumon charged Waspmon.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon launched a blue beam from its mouth. Vinemon saw it coming and reared back on the back of her body and dove herself into the air, just missing the blue blaster attack by seconds. Vinemon dove head-first and headbutted Gabumon in the stomach. Gabumon clutched his stomach and fell over. Vinemon landed in front of Gabumon and started to slowly spin her body. Her body started to go faster and faster.   
  
"Spinning Spike!" She yelled as the spikes that adorned her body were thrown in all directions while she spun. Gabumon was bombarded by the spikes. He couldn't continue to fight. Vinemon stopped spinning and watched Matt run over to his partner digimon. Matt took Gabumon in his arms and ran back to the other Digi Destined. Vinemon slithered back to Missy and the other EDD.  
  
Gatomon ran after the floating Virtuamon. Gatomon leaped into the air, her claw outstretched.   
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon hit Virtuamon in the center of its body with a solid punch. Virtuamon plunged to the ground with a loud thud. Gatomon landed swiftly on the ground. Virtuamon slowly assumed an upright position on the ground, then floated into the sky again. Gatomon watched as Virtuamon started to spin rapidly.   
  
"Squared Disc!" Virtuamon yelled as he spun after Gatomon. Gatomon didn't see it coming, and was hit solidly in the face with one of Virtuamon's corners. Gatomon flew through the air in front of Kari, who gasped and picked up her fallen digimon. Virtuamon floated back to Tyler and the other EDD.  
  
Dabomon scuttled to face Palmon. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon drew her vines from her arms and they wrapped around Dabomon. Dabomon squirmed, but it was to no avail.   
  
"Dorsal Cut!" Dabomon yelled in desperation. He squirmed out of Palmon's vines, his dorsal fins cutting into her vines on the way out. Palmon withdrew her vines and watched as Dabomon charged her and stopped right in front of her. "Dorsal Cut!" Dabomon cut Palmon with his dorsal fins. Palmon fell to the ground in front of Mimi, who picked her up and went back with the other Digi Destined. Dabomon went back to the EDD.   
  
Patamon too to the air as Royalmon charged him. "Boom Bubble!" The oncoming Royalmon blocked it with his arm. Royalmon stopped and looked at Patamon. He took off his crown from his head.  
  
"Crownmerang!" Royalmon threw hit crown. It spun like a boomerang through the air. It hit Patamon in the side. Patamon fell to the ground in front of T.K. T.K picked up his partner and went back to the other Digi Destined. Royalmon's crown returned to its owner and Royalmon caught it. He put it back on his head and went back to the EDD.  
  
Serpentmon flew after Biyomon. Biyomon had a considerable lead over Serpentmon. Biyomon stopped abruptly. "Spiral Twister!" She yelled. The green twister left Biyomon and streaked towards Serpentmon. Serpentmon saw it and veered off to the side, barely missing it.   
  
"Curling Strike!" Serpentmon curled into a ball and flew after Biyomon so fast that Serpentmon hit her in mere seconds. She yelped and fell to the ground in front of Sora. Sora picked up Biyomon and cradled Biyomon in her arms before joining with the other Digi Destined. Serpentmon uncurled himself and flew back to the EDD.  
  
Tentomon was also being chased through the air by Desmon. "Destroyer Bomb!" Desmon kept throwing crimson balls that exploded wherever they hit. Tentomon kept dodging them barely. One hit Tentomon and Tentomon spiraled out of control. Tentomon was hit by another Destroyer Bomb, quickening his speed. Tentomon slammed into the ground. Izzy got to him and he ran back to the other Digi Destined. Desmon smiled and flew back to the EDD.  
  
Goldamon flew after Gomamon, who was trying to run away from Goldamon. "Marching Fishes!" Tons of fish flew after Goldamon. Goldamon saw them coming and assumed a diving position.  
  
"Diving Horn!" Goldamon increased speed, slamming into all the fish, knocking them out of the way. Gomamon was left after the fish barrier. Gomamon could only watch as Goldamon got closer and closer. Finally, Goldamon dove into Gomamon, knocking him over in front of Joe. Joe picked up Gomamon and went back to the other Digi Destined. Goldamon watched this and went back to the EDD.  
  
Waspmon buzzed over to Agumon, who was ready for a fight. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon launched a little fireball from his mouth that careened towards Waspmon.  
  
"Stinger Streak!" Waspmon brought forth her stinger and dove after Agumon. Waspmon lifted her stinger to the air and brought it down on the oncoming fireball, slicing it cleanly in two. The two halves exploded behind Waspmon. Waspmon, still with her stinger outstretched, collided into Agumon. Agumon fell to the ground, stunned. Waspmon hovered over Agumon, watching her prey. Agumon started to slowly crawl towards his partner, Tai. Waspmon saw this and dove onto Agumon and started to repeatedly sting Agumon with her stinger.   
  
"Get away from him!" Tai yelled as he ran after Waspmon. Tai got to Waspmon and back-handed the bug, sending Waspmon into the water. "Are you ok, buddy?" Tai asked his partner, concerned about his health. Agumon was unconscious. Suddenly, a huge screeching was heard. Tai looked up to see Waspmon fly out of the water, springing water everywhere.   
  
Mira watched the fight and growled. "I hate that child," Mira said to herself. Her digivice started to glow from her words.   
  
Waspmon started to glow with energy. "Waspmon, digivolve to..." Waspmon grew to the size of a Snimon. The six legs grew into huge long legs with claws on each of them, capable of grabbing things. Her stinger moved to the side of the rear, and another stinger grew out of the other side, each about 5 inches long. "...Chaquetamon!"   
  
Mira smiled at her digimon, the first EDD digimon able to digivolve to a champion. Tai gasped as he saw Chaquetamon advance towards him. "Let's get outta here!" Tai yelled. Tai stood up and ran into the forest, followed by the other Digi Destined. Chaquetamon was a good 10 feet away, and started buzzing after them. The EDD followed.   
  
In the forest, the other Digi Destined caught up with Tai. They didn't dare stop running, because they knew Chaquetamon was after them. Sure enough, Chaquetamon was close by, followed by the other EDD. Mira suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why'd you stop, Mira?" Andrew asked. Chaquetamon stopped and turned to her partner.   
  
"We'll them run. Since they're in the forest, they'll easily get lost, where can ambush and destroy those foolish Digi Destined." Mira told them.  
  
"Good point," Lance said."  
  
Chaquetamon de-digivolved back to Waspmon. Mira watched the Digi Destined run deeper into the forest. "The hunt has begun."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part 7

Seeing the Digi Destined fleeing into the forest, the EDD knew they wouldn't be out of there anytime soon. They decided to get back to the castle.   
  
Meanwhile, the Digi Destined stopped after a few minutes of running through the forest. "Can we stop Tai? I'm so exhausted!" Mimi told him as she attempted to catch her breath. Tai looked at the others. They were all panting.  
  
"I guess so," Tai said after a moment of thought. They decided to sit down in a circle. Tai sat next to Kari.   
  
Sora started the conversation. "Guys, how can we cope facing the EDD and Enfernomon?"   
  
"Well," Izzy spoke up, "I'm sure the EDD haven't been able to digivolve their digimon. Did you see how they stayed rookie and the only one to digivolve was Waspmon? They would have all went to champion against us."  
  
"Izzy's right," Matt said. "We can easily defeat them if our digimon went to the ultimate level."  
  
"Oh, you think so?" An ominous voice spoke out of no where. The Digi Destined stood up and looked around to find the source of the voice.   
  
"Who's there?" Kari asked.  
  
As that was said, a golden cat like digimon leaped out of some bushes. Instead of a cat's head, it had a head like that of an Egyptian pharaoh. A digimon analyzer came up. "Hello, Digi Destined. Enfernomon sent me, Sphinxmon, to destroy you with my Pyramid Missile attack."  
  
Izzy checked his computer. "That's an ultimate level digimon!"  
  
Tai stepped forward. "Just try and destroy us!"  
  
Sphinxmon lifted his paw and shook one of his fingers at the kids. "Oh no, I'm not alone."  
  
"He's right" Giantdramon, the source of the voice, leaped out of another patch of bushes and landed next to Sphinxmon. The two ran after the Digi Destined. Their partners hopped in front of the kids, protecting them.  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
Birdramon, Garurumon, Togemon and Kabuterimon ran after Giantdramon, while Sphixmon was attacked by Greymon, Ikkakumon, Angewomon and Angemon. Sphinxmon, using his cat-like agility, jumped up into the air and tackled Greymon. Greymon landed hardly on the ground along with Sphinxmon on top. Sphinxmon started to slash and claw away at Greymon's face with his two front paws. Ikkakumon ran after the two while Angewomon and Angemon hovered towards them.   
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
Sphixmon saw the attacks coming, and leaped out of the way. The attacks exploded on Greymon. Greymon grunted as the attacks exploded against his body. Angemon and Angewomon landed in front of him to go apologize. Ikkakumon turned around and ran after Sphinxmon, who was running away from Ikkakumon. He saw Ikkakumon alone behind him and leaped into the air. In mid-air, he turned around and landed swiftly in front of Ikkakumon.   
  
"Pyramid Missile!" Sphinxmon opened his mouth and a wave of little pyramid shaped rocks flew out. Ikkakumon saw them coming and he launched a wave of Harpoon Torpedoes. Most of the missiles hit the pyramids and exploded them. But some made their way past Ikkakumon's attack and they hit themselves against Ikkakumon's furry body. Ikkakumon grunted in pain and was sent back little by little until he couldn't take it anymore. Ikkakumon roared and fell over. Sphinxmon laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Giantdramon used his sheer strength to overcome Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon and Togemon. He already sent Kabuterimon and Togemon into trees. Birdramon flew around, hitting Giantdramon with Meteor Wings. It had no effect against Giantdramon's armored body.   
  
"This is child's play," Giantdramon said. He then leaped up, his huge butcher knife outstretched. "Grand Sword!" Giantdramon readied the sword and brought it in back of him to do a horizontal swipe.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Giantdramon glanced to see a huge beam of ice shoot his way. He had no time to react, and was hit straight in the chest. The beam kept going however, making Giantdramon plummet to the ground below, but his fall was cushioned by the trees. Garurumon landed on the ground after making Birdramon's rescue. Birdramon stayed in the air, however.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" His wings brought down flames, which fell to the part of the forest which Giantdramon landed. Shortly after the flames landed, a forest fire ensued.   
  
"Oh no!" Sora yelled. "You have to put that out, or we'll be burned to death!"  
  
"No problem," Garurumon answered her. He jumped into the air and opened his mouth. "Howling Blaster!" The blue beam erupted from Garurumon's mouth, putting out the fire. Garurumon landed and sighed with relief. Suddenly, the trees started to rumble. The digimon looked up to see Giantdramon sit up and then get to his feet. Giantdramon reared his sword back and launched the sword like a boomerang. The sword accurately connected with every Digi Destined digimon except for Greymon. The sword landed back in Giantdramon's hand. He then walked back to where Sphinxmon was.   
  
"I got everyone, Sphinxmon," Giantdramon told him.   
  
Sphinxmon nodded. "Good. Now for the children." The two started to walked casually towards the Digi Destined.   
  
"Get up Greymon!" Tai yelled to his partner. The only digimon left to protect the kids was Greymon. Greymon started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Tai and the others getting stalked by Giantdramon and Sphinxmon.   
  
"I've got to help them. I'll have to be brave and face them alone..." Greymon said to himself. He started to glow with golden energy from his words. "Greymon, digivolve to... Metalgreymon!" Metalgreymon stomped forward, causing Sphinxmon and Giantdramon to turn around.  
  
"Ah, it seems we have a worthy opponent at last." Giantdramon said. Sphinxmon nodded. The two split up suddenly and ran after Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon swatted Sphinxmon away easily with his metal arm. Sphinxmon smashed through a tree and was momentarily stunned. With Sphinxmon out of the way for now, Metalgreymon could attack Giantdramon. Metalgreymon whipped his tail forward. Giantdramon jumped over it like little kids playing jump rope.   
  
"Giga Blaster!" The missile pods on Metalgreymon's chest opened and two missiles launched out of them. The missiles turned around and surged towards Giantdramon. Giantdramon had no time to react and the missiles exploded against him, creating a ball of fire which leaped to the sky. Once the smoke cleared, Giantdramon was gone.  
  
Sphinxmon, now awake from Metalgreymon's punishing blow, got up and ran after Metalgreymon. Sphinxmon leaped with all his might and went up to Metalgreymon's face. Metalgreymon opened his mouth to chomp on Sphinxmon, but he dodged in mid-air, opening his own mouth. "Pyramid Missile!" The little pyramids flew out of Sphinxmon's mouth, each connecting with Metalgreymon's body as he fell back to the ground. Sphinxmon then ran off near a tree. He swiped the tree with his right paw and the tree was ripped completely from its roots. The tree flew and smashed into Metalgreymon's face. Metalgreymon roared and fell over. He de-digivolved back to Agumon while on the ground. Sphinxmon laughed. "The almighty Digi Destined, easily beaten! MUAHAHAHA!"   
  
"Skull Bone Claw!"  
  
Suddenly, Sphinxmon was cut out of no where. A moment later, Sphinxmon turned to little bits of data. Up in the air, a digimon that looked very much like Metalgarurumon, but its body a skeleton, seemed to materialize out of no where. The Digi Destined, knowing this digimon defeated Sphinxmon, started to yell up to the digimon. The digimon looked down and turned around and flew away very quickly.  
  
The kids, looking up at the sky, lowered their heads back. "Who was that, Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to analyze him. He got here and flew away to quickly for my computer to recognize him," Izzy said as he turned off his laptop and folded it up.  
  
"Well I hope he's on our side," Matt said.  
  
Enfernomon's Castle...  
  
The EDD arrived back at the castle and went to Enfernomon's room. They bowed to him, except for Mira. "Master Enfernomon, we took care of the Digi Destined momentarily and left them in the forest. They should get lost in there, so we can come back and finish them off anytime," Lance reported to Enfernomon.  
  
Enfernomon nodded. "I already know. I sent Sphinxmon and Giantdramon after them. Though they haven't come back yet."  
  
Mira was dumbfounded. "What?! We come here to destroy the damned Digi Destined, and then you send you puny servants after them instead of us?!"  
  
"Calm down, Mira." Andrew said. Mira scowled and stayed quiet.   
  
"Also, Enfernomon, I'd like to know why our digimon can't digivolve. Only Mira's could." Ken told him.   
  
"Yes," Enfernomon said. "The scientists wanted to talk to you about that in the lab. Now go!"   
  
The EDD nodded and walked to the lab.  
  
The Lab...  
  
The EDD arrived once again to the lab. Five scientists greeted them as they came in. "What is it?" One of the scientists asked after the greeting.   
  
"We need to know how to get our digimon to digivolve." Tyler told them.   
  
The scientists nodded. "Ah, ok. Come this way." The scientists lead them to a big monitor. One scientist turned around to face the EDD.  
  
"Attached to your digimon were digivices, tags and crests when you met them. The tags and crests go together. Anyway, the digivices you have are used to make digimon digivolve to any level. They can go to the champion level alone, but they work with the crests to go to the ultimate and mega levels. You need to be in danger, or your digimon needs to be nearly defeated to digivolve. To go to the ultimate level, the same rules apply, or you could show the trait of your crest to your digimon. Each crest has a different trait," the scientist pushed some buttons to show Lance's crest, a big square with two squares on every side of it. Its color was yellow.   
  
"This is Lance's crest, the Crest of Fear." He pushed some more buttons to show two triangles forming an hourglass like shape and one triangle on its left and right sides. It was purple. "Missy, this is your crest, the Crest of Insincerity." The monitor then showed an X, but the lines connected to a circle which had a dot in the middle. One dot was on the top, one on the bottom, one on the right and one on the left. It was white. "This is the Crest of Unreliability. Yours, Carlos." Next the monitor showed a circle with Vs pointing towards it in all directions. It was a Dark Grey color. "Ken, this is your Crest of Darkness." The monitor then showed an orange circle that had three pointed ends on the top of it. "This is your crest, Kim. The Crest of Doom." Next the monitor showed a blue cross with each end curving with a point. "This is The Crest of Ignorance. This is yours, Tyler." The monitor showed next a dark green moon (the one that looks like a C i forgot what its called) and on either side of it was a dot. "Andrew, this is your crest of Despair." The monitor switched to the last crest, a red heart with an X over it. "Mira, here is your Crest of Hate. That is all of the crests. I hope that this explanation helped!" The EDD walked away from the scientist and exited the lab. 


	8. Part 8

Darknexismon walked into the quarters which he was given by Enfernomon. This was a lavish room with things Darknexismon would need and such. Darknexismon continued walking, finally stopping in the center of the room. He raised his hand a bit and dropped it slowly. After that was done, the air in front of Darknexismon started to ripple as a bubble like thing faded into view in front of Darknexismon. Inside of the bubble was a silhouette of something that looked very much like a Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Did you do it?" Darknexismon asked the creature in the bubble.  
  
The creature nodded. "Yes, Darknexismon. I exterminated both Sphinxmon and Giantdramon."  
  
Darknexismon smiled evilly. "Good. Keep it up." The bubble slowly closed in on itself and faded away.  
  
After much wandering, the Digi Destined managed to make it out of the forest. Joe, Kari, Mimi and T.K. were severely pooped and sat down on the thin grass. Tai and Matt sat next to their siblings. Then the others joined them so they could all rest.  
  
Later that day, Izzy's laptop beeped loudly like an alarm clock. It beeped so loud it woke everyone up. Izzy immediately went for his computer and pulled it into his lap as he assumed an indian sitting position. Everyone else crowded around Izzy has he clicked away.  
  
"We have e-mail from Gennai."  
  
"Greetings, Digi Destined. You guys must have forgotten about me since I had to swim back to my house!" Gennai yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Gennai. We did forget you." Izzy confessed. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, many digimon are escaping from Toy Town because I've heard the EDD arrived on a big golden and black bird and started tearing up the place. Monzaemon tried to drive the EDD out, but they are defeating him this moment. You have to help him!"  
  
Gennai's picture faded off the screen. "We gotta help Monzaemon!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Right. We'll get there on Megakabuterimon." Izzy said.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!"  
  
The Digi Destined and other digimon climbed on top of the huge beetle digimon and Megakabuterimon took to the air.  
  
Toy Town...  
  
The EDD watched as their digimon beat up Monzaemon through Toy Town. Though six of them were rookies, they could really dent up the huge teddy bear. Kim watched as the huge gold and black bird that Gennai talked about put a lot of damage on Monzaemon. A Digimon Analyzer came up.  
  
"That digimon is Aguilamon, my champion level digimon. Aguilamon really packs a punch when it uses its Horn Flame attack." Aguilamon was a huge eagle digimon as big as Birdramon with a golden mane starting after its beak and ending a little after the neck. The rest of Aguilamon was black except for the yellow legs. Aguilamon had a huge horn on its forehead.  
  
Aguilamon, along with Chaquetamon, were the only champion level digimon attacking Monzaemon. Though they were the only champions, Monzaemon was getting beaten to a pulp. Suddenly, Aguilamon stopped and looked to the sky. The EDD turned to look too.   
  
The Digi Destined were in the distance, all on Megakabuterimon's back.   
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon launched a beam of energy from his horn in mid-air. The EDD saw the attack and quickly jumped out of the way seconds before the beam would hit them. Now the beam surged towards Monzaemon and the others. Monzaemon managed to dive out of the way. The beam caught each of the EDD's digimon, sending them flying. Each of them crashed into a building. There was no monvement moments after they crashed into the building.   
  
Megakabuterimon landed and walked over to see if Monzaemon was okay. The Digi Destined jumped off his back. Kari and T.K. had an aid from their brothers. They ran to the EDD and stopped in front of them.  
  
"You're defeated, EDD! Surrender now so you don't cause anymore trouble here!" Tai exclaimed.   
  
Lance closed his eyes and waved his index finger like a mother scolding her little child. "No, no. We're not defeated yet, Digi Destined. You just helped out digimon get... an energy boost."  
  
"Energy boost?" Matt asked.  
  
A crashing sound was heard behind the Digi Destined before the EDD could answer. The Digi Destined whirled around to see the building the digimon landed in completely in rubble. In front of the building, every digimon except Aguilamon and Chaquetamon were glowing with golden energy.  
  
"Virtuamon, digivolve to..."  
  
Virtuamon turned into a dinosaur like shape about the size of Stingmon. He had four claws on both feet and two medium sized arms. The whole body was mechanical, and a bright silver color. "...Mechamon!"  
  
"Vinemon, digivolve to..."  
  
Vinemon grew larger and longer, triple a Numemon's height. Two other vine appendages grew out of her sides. Large thorns started to jut out of the whole body, like a hedgehog. The only thing not covered by the brown thorns was the under-belly. "...Thornmon!"  
  
"Dabomon, digivolve to..."  
  
Dabomon assumed an upright position and turned into a humanoid shape. His whole back became covered with little dorsal fins, but a huge one jutted out of the center of his back. He had a serpentine neck with a dragon like head and his hands and feet were webbed, plus he had no tail. "...Aquamon!"  
  
"Royalmon, digivolve to..."  
  
Royalmon grew to Stingmon's size as well and got white and gold armor all over his body. His crown became bigger and full of more jewels. He now sported a huge silver staff. He wore a bigger bronze colored cape and a silver face-plate.  
  
"...Metalroyalmon!"  
  
"Desmon, digivolve to..."  
  
Desmon grew in size, as tall as Chaquetamon and his wings became bigger. Another pair of wings shot out of his lower back. Two curved horns came out of his forehead. Also, his chest became covered with yellow skin, covering it for some reason.  
  
"...Destruiromon!"  
  
"Serpentmon, digivolve to..."  
  
Serpentmon grew longer, the pair of wings in back grew into huge arms with two claws and a thumb for grabbing. He was now the size of Airdramon. The spines on his back turned into very sharp spikes. His whole body turned black except for the eyes and teeth.  
  
"...Darkdramon!"  
  
The EDD and Digi Destined looked at all of the new champion digimon.   
  
"Let's show on the road, Spike Rain!" Darkdramon yelled as the spikes left his back and curved in mid-air, raining down on the ground. The Digi Destined shielded themselves as the spikes rained down on them. The Digi Destined couldn't take it and ran onto Megakabuterimon. Megakabuterimon instantly took off. Metalroyalmon ran after Megakabuterimon and jumped onto his back.   
  
The Digi Destined gasped as Metalroyalmon walked towards them. "Hello, Digi Destined. Metal...."  
  
Metalroyalmon was cut off as Gatomon slammed into him. Metalroyalmon was sent back a few feet.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon smacked Metalroyalmon right in the face. Metalroyalmon yelled and dropped off Megakabuterimon. Gatomon watched him fall and smash through the roof of a building in Toy Town.   
  
"Damn, they got away," Carlos said. He turned to Monzaemon. "But they left Monzaemon..."  
  
The digimon jumped on him and deleted him in a matter of seconds.   
  
Lance ran through Toy Town and finally found Royalmon in a heap on the floor. Lance picked him up and ran back to the other EDD.   
  
"Let's get outta here," Lance said as he got back to the group. The others nodded. They split up and climbed on different flying digimon. The ones who couldn't fly, Aquamon and Thornmon, de-digivolved. They climbed on and flew off. They stopped suddenly, hovering over Toy Town.   
  
"Let's get rid of it," Andrew said. Destruiromon nodded. His hands covered over his chest. He took them off.   
  
"Nuclear Pulse!" Destruiromon yelled as the skin on his chest opened and launched a huge ball of energy from it. The ball connected in the center of Toy Town and caused a huge explosion, wiping out all of Toy Town. Satisfied, they turned around and flew away.  
  
Lance began to whisper. "That's how the Digi Destined will turn up when we're through with them. They'll turn out just like Toy Town." 


	9. Part 9

The EDD returned to the castle later and went to see Enfernomon.   
  
"How did it go?" Enfernomon asked the EDD.  
  
"I did great. All of our digimon went to the champion level, plus we destroyed Monzaemon and Toy Town. There was no interference." Lance told Enfernomon.  
  
Enfernomon nodded his head. "Hmmm... I wonder why that digimon didn't interfere, like when he killed Sphinxmon."  
  
Enfernomon waved the EDD off, and the EDD turned around and walked away.   
  
Megakabuterimon landed in the middle of a forest and the Digi Destined jumped off of him. Megakabuterimon turned back to Tentomon. As usual, Izzy sat on the grass and turned on his laptop. He clicked a few times, and came onto a map of where they presently were.   
  
"We're extremely close to Enfernomon's Castle. We could go in and destroy it. But that would mean that we'd have to face either Darknexismon, Enfernomon, or the EDD." Izzy thought out loud.  
  
"Quite true, but too bad you'll never get there" a voice said.   
  
The Digi Destined looked around wildly, and found Ultimon, a skinny knight-like digimon with a cape surrounding its body, hovering over a tree.   
  
Izzy instantly checked his computer for a profile on Ulitmon. "That digimon is Ultimon. A mega digimon capable of disintegrating anything with its Sword Wave attack."  
  
"Right, brainiac," Ultimon chuckled. Ultimon landed on the ground in front of the group. "Now, lets battle."  
  
Tai and Matt nodded.   
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"  
  
Tai and Matt turned to the others. "Let us handle this. Your digimon could get hurt if they went into this fight." Tai told the others. The others understood and watched the battle, ready to get in if Ultimon took out Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.  
  
Wargreymon flew at a very low altitude after Ultimon. Metalgarurumon ran after in back of Wargreymon. "Mega Claw!" Ultimon leaped into the air before Wargreymon could swipe him. Wargreymon just swatted dead air. Ultimon came crashing down, right onto Wargreymon's back. Ultimon pinned Wargreymon with his weight. However, he didn't see Metalgarurumon run at Ultimon. Metalgarurumon ran into Ultimon and tackled him through a tree. Metalgarurumon now pinned Ultimon on the ground, and was mauling him. Ultimon blocked Metalgarurumon's bites with his sword, which was attached to his side. Ultimon managed to kick Metalgarurumon off of him. Metalgarurumon landed swiftly in front of him. Metalgarurumon ran after Ultimon again, but Ultimon was ready.  
  
"Sword Wave!" Ultimon slashed in a horizontal direction with his sword, creating a wave of energy which rippled the air when the wave passed it. The wave caught Metalgarurumon head on and sent him flying towards Wargreymon, who was just getting up. Wargreymon saw Metalgarurumon coming, and ducked as Metalgarurumon sailed over him into a tree. Wargreymon took to the air and flew after Ultimon. Ultimon ascended into the air, closely followed by Wargreymon, who was trying to swipe him with his Mega Claw. Ultimon stopped suddenly and Wargreymon flew faster at him. Ultimon brought up his sword and blocked all of Wargreymon's swipes.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" A beam of ice shot at Ultimon out of no where. Ultimon was too busy with Wargreymon to see the blast coming. The blast hit Ultimon head-on onto Ultimon's chest, narrowly missing Wargreymon. Ultimon grunted and flew backwards towards Enfernomon's Castle. Ultimon smashed through a stain-glass window, onto the carpeted floor of the castle. Wargreymon flew in, followed by Metalgarurumon. Ultimon faced his two foes.  
  
"Give it up. You've lost." Wargreymon told Ultimon.   
  
Ultimon shook his head. "Not yet. Sword Wave!"   
  
"Skull Missile!" A voice shouted out of no where as a missile like Metalgarurumon's Giga Missile, but a bone, shot through the sky and exploded onto Ultimon, instantly vaporizing him.  
  
The Digi Destined looked up and saw that same digimon that killed Sphinxmon. The digimon shot past Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and flew further into the castle.   
  
Izzy closed his laptop. "Darn, he was too fast for me to get a reading."  
  
"Trust me, Izzy, I have a feeling we'll meet again. He has the same goal as we do." Tai said.   
  
"I hope you're right, Tai," Kari said.   
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon jumped out of the hole in the castle and landed on the ground next to the Digi Destined. "Come on, let's go." Wargreymon said. Tai, Kari, Sora and Izzy went into Wargreymon's arms and he flew up to the hole in the castle. The others got on Metalgarurumon and he followed Wargreymon up.  
  
Enfernomon, seeing the latest happenings on a bubble like which Darknexismon used, was furious. "Who is that digimon and why does he keep killing my servants?!" Enfernomon asked no one.   
  
A digimon next to him which looked very much like Gigadramon and Megadramon, but his whole body was metal plated except for his ripped crimson wings, sighed. He had no idea who the digimon was. "Well, master, by the looks of it, if that digimon killed Sphinxmon and Ultimon with ease, then I'm guessing he's an ultra."  
  
"Maybe so, Metaldramon." Enfernomon walked out of the room, leaving Metaldramon.   
  
Once inside, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon de-digivolved to Agumon and Gabumon. They walked around aimlessly for a moment, until they reached a door. They opened it slowly. As soon as the doorway was fully open, Mimi shrieked to see Darknexismon facing them.  
  
"Well, isn't this a surprise. The Digi Destined came to see me. Thank you, it saves me the trouble of finding you." The digimon guarded their partners in case Darknexismon did attack. "Dark Blade!" A beam from his blade flew at the digimon. The digimon yelped as the beam hit them. They flew back, into their partners. The Digi Destined flew along with their digimon through the wall of the room, then smashing through the wall of the castle, causing them to fall towards the water. Darknexismon peered over to watch the Digi Destined fall in the water, then the water carrying them upstream. "Well, that was easy. Take care, Digi Destined." Darknexismon started to laugh.  
  
Metaldramon started to make the bubble disappear. Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard behind him. He turned around to see the digimon which killed Sphinxmon and Ultimon. Metaldramon tried to hold back his fear of the digimon. "What do you want??" Metaldramon asked the digimon. The digimon said nothing and quickly flew after Metaldramon, tackling him through the wall, into mid-air. "Fine! If you are trying to delete me, you'll just have to put up a fight first."  
  
The digimon still said nothing. However, he stopped and backed off a bit. Metaldramon tilted his head at the sudden occurrence. He was sure the digimon would finish him off there. "Skull Bone Claw!" A sharp bone flew at Metaldramon at amazing speed. Metaldramon descended a bit and ducked the attack.   
  
"Metal Darkside Attack!" The missile pods on his hands opened, launching silver missiles. The missiles connected against the digimon's body, but it seemed to have no effect. The digimon chuckled a bit and flew after Metaldramon again. Metaldramon quickly descended under the digimon before it could tackle him. Metaldramon raised his left pod and smashed into the digimon's underbelly. The digimon softly grunted a bit in pain. Metaldramon smiled as he just figured out his strategy. Metaldramon was too distracted to see the digimon kick him with his back legs. Metaldramon flew back and kept flipping around in the air, careening towards another wall of the castle.   
  
"Skull Missile!" Another missile launched out of the digimon's body at Metaldramon. The missile rammed into Metaldramon's right arm and exploded on impact. Metaldramon yelled in pain and smashed through the wall of the castle.   
  
Moments later, the digimon looked to see if there was any movement from Metaldramon. There hadn't been since. Satisfied, the digimon flew back into the castle.  
  
Enfernomon had heard the sounds of battle that seemed to be outside. He ran through the hall he was in, and stopped to see Metaldramon unconscious on the ground. In front of him was a hole in the wall. Enfernomon stopped by Metaldramon and peered at him. Metaldramon woke up.  
  
".....mmaster? Its that digimon......the one that killed Sphinxmon and........Ultimon.....Uhhh......" Metaldramon went back into unconsciousness.  
  
"How did that digimon come here?! I've got to destroy that digimon before it causes more trouble." Enfernomon turned around and ran down the halls.  
  
"Skull Missile!" An all too familiar voice yelled. The missile careened through the air and smashed into Enfernomon's left leg, forcing Enfernomon to thud onto the ground. Enfernomon glanced up to see the digimon looking down on him.  
  
"It's you!" Enfernomon yelled as he jumped to his feet.   
  
"Yes. I've been waiting for this encounter, Enfernomon." The digimon spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Skullmetalgarurumon. I've been ordered to destroy you."  
  
Enfernomon eyes widened. "Ordered? By who?"  
  
"By me," a voice said. Darknexismon stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Darknexismon?! Why?!"   
  
"My goal is to conquer the Digital World. By having my servant, Skullmetalgarurumon, destroy you, I can conquer the Digi World without having to babysit you and your puny Evil Digi Destined. Now do it, Skullmetalgarurumon." Darknexismon ordered. Darknexismon turned around and walked away.  
  
"Orders are orders." Skullmetalgarurumon said. "Without you, my master can easily conquer the Digi World. Skull Bone Claw!" A bone flew at Enfernomon. Enfernomon easily jumped over it and he quickly put his hand into his fiery torso.  
  
"Inferno Ball!" Enfernomon drew back his hand which was clutching a fireball. Enfernomon threw the ball at Skullmetalgarurumon. The ball hit against Skullmetalgarurumon, forcing him into a wall. Enfernomon ran up to him and placed his foot over Skullmetalgarurumon's throat. "I, too, am an ultra level digimon. You cannot easily defeat me as you did with Sphinxmon and the others."  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Skullmetalgarurumon said as he raised his head quickly, tripping Enfernomon. "Skull Blade!" Skullmetalgarurumon withdrew a sharp bone from his body and jumped at Enfernomon with it. Enfernomon raised his arms and caught Skullmetalgarurumon, and using momentum, was able to throw Skullmetalgarurumon into another wall.   
  
"Inferno Ball!" Enfernomon threw the ball at the stunned Skullmetalgarurumon. He saw the ball coming and jumped over it.  
  
"Skull Missile!" Two missiles left Skullmetalgarurumon and both exploded onto Enfernomon's face. Enfernomon yelled in pain and backed away. What he didn't know, was he was backing up into a hole in the castle. Enfernomon fell, but caught the rim of the floor. Skullmetalgarurumon trotted over and stopped by the hanging Enfernomon. "Now who's the one about to be deleted?" Skullmetalgarurumon asked. Enfernomon didn't answer. Skullmetalgarurumon smirked and grabbed Enfernomon's hands and he forced Enfernomon off the castle. Skullmetalgarurumon let go and Enfernomon plummeted to the ground below. Skullmetalgarurumon stood on his hind legs. "Skull Missile!" A missile left Skullmetalgarurumon's underbelly and flew towards Enfernomon. Suddenly, Enfernomon glowed with an orange and red glow. The missile connected into Enfernomon, but instead of exploding, Enfernomon absorbed the missile!  
  
"That's it, Skullmetalgarurumon! Enfernomon, digivolve to..." Enfernomon grew bigger and taller. His fiery torso disappeared and he assumed a humanoid shape. His crimson limbs became pitch black, as did his torso. His arms ended in huge crimson claws. A pair of red decaying wings, which were on fire, shot out of his back. His head became a skull set on fire. "...Infiernomon!" Infiernomon's wings flapped in the air and Infiernomon landed back on the castle in front of a bewildered Skullmetalgarurumon. "What were you saying, Skullmetalgarurumon?! Nova Claw!" His claw became on fire and Infiernomon slashed Skullmetalgarurumon. Skullmetalgarurumon yelled in pain and smashed through the wall on the other side of the hallway and plummeted into the water. Infiernomon watched Skullmetalgarurumon struggle to stay afloat in the water. "Time to die, Skullmetalgarurumon! Hell's Welcome!" Infiernomon raised his arms to the air, and the ground beneath Skullmetalgarurumon rumbled. A geyser of molten lava shot out of the water, taking Skullmetalgarurumon into the air.   
  
The geyser stopped a few moments later and Skullmetalgarurumon fell into the hole in the ground which the geyser originated from. The ground covered over the hole, encasing Skullmetalgarurumon forever... 


	10. Part 10

Later that day, Darknexismon retreated from the castle and flew down into the river. He landed on the bottom of the river, where he was sure Skullmetalgarurumon was. Darknexismon put out his hand, and fired a short blast from his hand, which was able to break the ground up. Skullmetalgarurumon shot out of the hole Darknexismon and landed next to him. Darknexismon nodded, and the two took off.  
  
Infiernomon called the EDD to his quarters. The EDD had never seen Infiernomon before, so they didn't know how to react. "I was Enfernomon before, you fools!" Infiernomon yelled. Mira smirked at the remark. "Anyway, I called you all in here to tell you I'm going away."  
  
"Why master?" Carlos asked.   
  
"Because, Darknexismon has betrayed me. I checked the whole castle for him earlier, but I did not find him. I have reason to believe he has retreated the castle and is now on the run. Darknexismon is my only obstacle to dominating the Digi World. I will go and track him down, whether I'm a Digi God or not. I'll be leaving you eight in charge. Once Darknexismon is exterminated, I'll come back here. Got it?"  
  
All of the EDD nodded their heads. "Good. I'll be leaving now." With that, Infiernomon got out of his chair and walked down the hall leading to his chair. He opened the doors and a rush of air hit the EDD and Infiernomon. Infiernomon spread his wings and took to the air. The EDD watched until Infiernomon could not be seen. Lance walked up and closed the door.   
  
"Now, since Infiernomon is after Darknexismon, that means that we have the Digi Destined all to ourselves," Lance said. Everyone glanced around themselves. They smiled deviously and started to laugh maniacally.  
  
Once again, the Digi Destined washed up on the beach. When they had hit the first wall in the castle, they had been knocked unconscious and didn't even feel the impact of crashing against the water. Each of them forced themselves up into a sitting position. Izzy had immediately logged on and began typing away.   
  
Suddenly, Mimi shrieked. Everyone turned to her and she was pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw Infiernomon flying from the castle in the distance. "What is that?!" Mimi screamed.  
  
Izzy checked his Digimon Analyzer. Izzy gasped as he read the profile. The Digi Destined crowded around him for a look-see. The picture showed Infiernomon. "That digimon is Infiernomon. A hyper level digimon. It says here that hyper is two levels higher than mega, and one below Digi God. He uses his Nova Claw and Hell's Welcome attacks to incinerate any opponent. Also, it says its pre-evolution is Enfernomon."  
  
"That thing was Enfernomon?" Matt asked.  
  
"That's what it says," Izzy told them.   
  
EDD's Castle (Formally Infiernomon's Castle)...  
  
The EDD walked downstairs to a dark blue tiled room. On the left side of the doorway, stood a control booth.   
  
"Enfernomon showed me this room earlier. He called it the Battle Room. Its where we can train with imaginary digimon. Though they're imaginary, this training proves highly effective. Most of Infiernomon's servants trained here to be what they are today. This room manipulates data and forms it into digimon which we can fight." Lance explained.   
  
"Great," Kim said. "Now make us a digimon we can delete, Lance."  
  
Lance nodded. "We'll need something tough if we want out digimon to become ultimates. So it'd have to be a very powerful digimon that brings out each of our crest's power......" Lance thought for a moment. He rose his head finally after a moment. "I've got it! We'll create a digimon that would be made if all of the Digi Destined's ultimate digimon were to be created into one digimon. There we would have every Digi Destined's crests incorporated in it so we can bring out all of our crest's powers."  
  
Mira crossed her arms. "Brilliant, Mr. Leader."  
  
"Ok, let's have this in a desert environment," Lance said to himself. He punched a few buttons on the control pad and the whole room turned into a desert.  
  
Everyone gasped but Lance. It felt and looked very real. "See what I mean?" Lance asked. "Now lets create our foe," Everyone crowded around the monitor as Lance typed a few buttons. A picture started to put itself together as Lance typed in more. Garudamon's head appeared, half-way covered by Magnaangemon's mask. Megakabuterimon's horn shot out of the top of the mask. Metalgreymon's body, minus the arms and legs, attached itself to the head. Weregarurumon's legs attached themselves to the body. Zudomon's shell connected itself to the back. Angewomon's wings shot out of the shell. Finally, Lilymon's arms attached themselves onto the body. "Let's call him Juntomon."  
  
The EDD nodded in agreement. Lance pushed some final buttons and Juntomon's picture disappeared off the screen. "Juntomon should be joining us any second now." Lance told them.  
  
On cue, Juntomon appeared in front of the EDD. Juntomon roared defiantly at the group. "Don't be fooled guys, Juntomon is very real, so don't think he's just some picture." Lance told them.   
  
"Desmon, digivolve to... Destruiromon!  
  
"Virtuamon, digivolve to... Mechamon!"  
  
"Dabomon, digivolve to... Aquamon!"  
  
"Goldamon, digivolve to... Aguilamon!"  
  
"Royalmon, digivolve to... Metalroyalmon!"  
  
"Vinemon, digivolve to... Thornmon!"  
  
"Serpetnomon, digivolve to... Darkdramon!"  
  
"Waspmon, digivolve to... Chaquetamon!"  
  
The eight of them ran and flew at Juntomon.   
  
"Mega Buster!" Juntomon launched a beam of energy from his mouth. The beam flew over the flying digimon, but it surged towards Aquamon, Metalroyalmon, Thornmon and Mechamon.  
  
"Paralyzer Missiles!" Missiles launched at the beam and hit it, exploding the missiles and the beam. The explosion knocked the four of them down. The other four advanced towards Juntomon.   
  
"Flame Horn!" Aguilamon's horn erupted into flames and Aguilamon smashed into Juntomon's side, partially burning him. Juntomon yelped in pain and swatted Aguilamon away.  
  
"Spike Rain!" The spikes left Darkdramon and sailed over him. Juntomon leaped over the spikes and flew at Darkdramon. Darkdramon couldn't get away in time and Juntomon grabbed a hold of Darkdramon's tail. Darkdramon struggled, but couldn't get away. He tried to slash at Juntomon's hands, but to no avail. Juntomon held on, and using Darkdramon as a whip, he swiped Chaquetamon and Destruiromon away. They both fell in a heap.  
  
Ken couldn't just stand there and watched as his digimon was at Juntomon's mercy. Ken couldn't take it anymore. "Darkdramon! Use the powers of darkness!" Ken's crest started to glow dark grey, as did Darkdramon.  
  
"Darkdramon, digivolve to..." Darkdramon grew longer and bigger. Darkdramon's body became covered with silver armor, except the wings. A mane of indigo hair shot out of the base of the digimon's neck. "...Silverdramon!"   
  
"Whoa! Silverdramon!" Ken awed at his ultimate level digimon.   
  
Silverdramon growled and whipped his tail violently, making Juntomon let go and and slam against the wall. Juntomon quickly recovered and got up.  
  
"Mega Buster!" The beam smacked against Silverdramon, and he flew to the wall on the other side.   
  
"He's still too powerful...we need the others to digivolve....." Silverdramon managed to say.  
  
Juntomon slowly walked over to come in for the kill.  
  
'Juntomon easily dispatched Silverdramon. We're gonna need more power to defeat him...or we're doomed.' Kim thought. Suddenly, her crest started to glow orange. Aguilamon got up, revitalized by the crest power.  
  
"Aguilamon, digivolve to..."  
  
Aguilamon grew bigger, and turned pitch black, except for the yellow talons on his legs. The horn turned white and grew very long. Two long arms shot out near the wings. They were very much like Darkdramon's. "...Raptordramon!"  
  
Raptordramon instantly took to the air and flew after Juntomon. "Horn Missile!" Raptordramon's horn shot out of his forehead and flew at Juntomon. Juntomon amazingly saw the attack from behind and jumped into the air. The horn returned to Raptordramon's forehead.  
  
In mid-air, Juntomon launched another Mega Buster. The beam hit Raptordramon in the back, sending him into the wall next to Silverdramon.  
  
'If they couldn't do it, what makes them think I could?!' Carlos thought. Just like Kim, the crest glowed at the thoughts.   
  
"Aquamon, digivolve to..." Aquamon's mini dorsal fins on his back disappeared and the big one remained. It shrunk a bit as the digimon grew bigger and taller. A crystal covering engulfed the digimon. Everything got reflected off of the digimon's crystalline covering. The eyes were the only things not covered. "...Crystalaquamon!"  
  
Crystalaquamon ran at Juntomon just as he turned around to face him. Juntomon launched a Mega Buster, but surprisingly, the beam bounced off Crystalaquamon's armor. Juntomon saw this and back kicked Crystalaquamon into the wall.  
  
'Oh no! There goes Crystalaquamon! How are we going to defeat Juntomon?' A single tear welled up in Missy's eye. It dropped to the ground. The crest got activated and glowed purple. "Thornmon, digivolve to..." Thornmon turned into a huge pile of vines connecting together. A venus flytrap pod rested on top of the vines. "...Venusmon!"   
  
"Bio Spore!" Venusmon let loose a yellow gas from her mouth. Juntomon ran right into it and fell to one knee. Juntomon quickly shook his head and launched a Mega Buster. The spore got ignited by the beam and the fire shot all the way to Venusmon. Venusmon screamed and was forced to de-digivolve to Vinemon.  
  
'I'm beginning to hate this digimon.' Mira thought to herself. Her crest, too, started to glow. The crest started to glow red. "Chaquetamon, digivolve to..." Chaquetamon grew bigger and the stingers grew longer. They dripped with venom. Chaquetamon grew another pair of arms, ready to take something. "...Beedramon!"  
  
Andrew watched as Beedramon digivolved. 'I doubt she'll win. The others didn't. What so special about Beedramon that will defeat Juntomon?' Andrew's thoughts triggered the Crest of Despair. "Destruiromon, digivolve to..." Destruiromon grew bigger and the arms became more muscular. Another pair of arms shot under the other pair. Spines shot out of the back of the digimon. "...Atacamon!"   
  
'Uh oh, Juntomon seems to be too powerful. I'm afraid both of them won't destroy Juntomon.' Lance's crest also got triggered by his thoughts of fear. His crest shined a yellow color. "Metalroyalmon, digivolve to..." Metalroyalmon's face plate dropped off, revealing a humanoid shape, half covered by a part of the mask which stayed. The staff became longer. He wore all white, which was covered in silver and yellow parts. The Crest of Fear symbol burned onto his huge cape. The crown started to hover over his head. "...Princemon!"  
  
'Ok, now Lance's digimon digivolved. I'm sure they'll win! The others lost, but now with three ultimates to one, we can win. Though I might be ignorant of Juntomon's power.' Tyler thought. Suddenly, his crest, too, started to shine. It shined a blue color. "Mechamon, digivolve to..." Mechamon grew huge and two pairs of blasters came onto his shoulders. The Crest of Ignorance got emblazoned on his chest. "...Megamechamon!"   
  
The four ultimates charged at Juntomon. Juntomon flew at Atacamon, but Atacamon ducked and Juntomon landed onto a dune.  
  
"Energy Blaster!" The blasters on Megamechamon's shoulders blasted blue energy.   
  
"Stinger Missile!" The two stingers flew off of Beedramon and at Juntomon.  
  
Juntomon couldn't dodge any of the attacks and was hit. Juntomon slammed into the wall. Princemon ran up to Juntomon.  
  
"Noble Slash!" Princemon slashed at Juntomon with his staff. Juntomon stunned.   
  
"And now to finish you off," Atacamon said. "Destroyer Cannon!" A huge beam of energy launched from Atacamon's chest and hit Juntomon, causing a massive explosion. Juntomon disintegrated into tiny particles. All of the ultimates de-digivolved into the rookie level. The desert disappeared after Juntomon was destroyed.   
  
"Nice job guys," Lance high-fived everyone but Mira. "Now we're ready to destroy the Digi Destined." 


	11. Part 11

Infiernomon had been searching a long time for his foe. There had been no trace of Darknexismon being here. He was ready to turn around and go off in another direction, until he spotted a shining object on the ground. Infiernomon landed and kneeled down to see the object. He picked it up. It looked like a piece of a blade of some sorts. It shined a light blue color. After further examination, Infiernomon concluded it was Darknexismon's. Infiernomon looked up to see where the blade was pointing. It was pointing into a mountain region far off into the distance. Infiernomon decided to follow where the blade was pointing. He dropped the blade and flew off towards the mountains...  
  
EDD's Castle...  
  
Lance had called the rest of the EDD to a room with a huge rounded table in the middle of the room. The table itself was a huge radar screen. On top of the screen, it said "Digi Destined Tracker". A blinking red dot showed the Digi Destined's position.   
  
Each EDD got into the room and sat down in their chairs. Their digimon partners stood or floated beside them.   
  
"Guys, I called you in here because I think we are able now to take on the Digi Destined. Only two of their digimon can digivolve to the mega level. These two are the Gabumon and the Agumon. They are the partners of the one called Tai and the other is called Matt. I have a plan. If we can tear Tai and Matt from the rest of the group, we can capitalize and it'll be six against eight."  
  
"Great, Lance, but two of us we'll have to go and isolate Matt and Tai from the rest of the group. They could still do it." Kim told him. Andrew and Tyler nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nope. We can get Metaldramon and Gargantumon to lead Matt and Tai away from the group. There, the two of them would lead the two kids into a trap laid in the forest. I suggest a simple hole trap covered in leaves, twigs and such." Lance told the group.  
  
"That's pretty good, Lance. I'll send Metaldramon and Gargantumonm immediately," Carlos said as he got up and walked away from the table. Dabomon followed closely behind.   
  
A couple minutes later, Carlos returned and sat in his chair. "Okay, the two of them just left the castle. They're marked on the map with a green dot." Sure enough, a green dot appeared on the map approaching the Digi Destined.  
  
The green dot hit the red dot thirty seconds later. "Let's watch this," Lance said. He pushed a few buttons on the side and the radar faded away and started to show the fight...  
  
The actual fight...  
  
Izzy went to his laptop to identify the two digimon which befriended them. "The one on the left is Metaldramon. He is Megadramon and Gigadramon's mega form. He uses his Metal Darkside Attack to wipe out his enemies." Izzy went to the right one, a huge digimon with green skin and a purple vest on. His skin was all wrinkly. "That's Gargantumon. Also a mega digimon. He uses his Gargantuan Punch and Counter Twist attacks to knock his enemies for a loop."  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
Before anyone could react, Gargantumon and Metaldramon tackled the two megas into the air, and kept pushing them through the air. Matt and Tai followed their digimon, closely followed by the other Digi Destined. Suddenly, Gargantumon jumped out of no where and grabbed Tai and Matt with his hands. The two Digi Destined struggled, but to no avail.   
  
Metaldramon threw Metalgarurumon through a pile of twigs and leaves, into a very deep hole. Metaldramon then grabbed Wargreymon and also threw him down on top of Metalgarurumon.   
  
Gargantumon put Tai and Matt into one hand and put his other hand into a fist. "Gargantuan Punch!" He punched through all the other Digi Destined, sending them flying. "Good, now that's settled." Gargantumon walked over to the hole where the two megas tried to get up. In the air, Metaldramon looked down at them. "Metal Darkside Attack!" His missile pods opened and silver missiles flew out and connected against the two megas, forcing them to de-digivolve. On cue, Gargantumon threw Matt and Tai into the hole and re-covered the hole with leaves and twigs. The two of them ran off.  
  
EDD's Castle...  
  
"Good job you two," Lance said. "Now it's time! Let's go!" The EDD ran out of the castle and jumped on any flying digimon. They departed quickly for the Digi Destined's position.  
  
Back to the Digi Destined...  
  
The Digi Destined, minus Tai and Matt, thudded against the grass and slowly got up.  
  
Sora looked around. "Where are Tai and Matt?"   
  
"Do you think they got carried away by the two digimon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Good question. Too bad you'll never know the answer," a voice said.  
  
The Digi Destined looked up to see the EDD land on the ground in front of them.   
  
"What'd you do with my brother?!" T.K. asked.   
  
"Your brother is in a safe place, child," Kim answered.  
  
Lance nodded. "Now, let's get it on!"  
  
"Royalmon, digivolve to... Metalroyalmon!"  
  
"Metalroyalmon, digivolve to... Princemon!"  
  
"Vinemon, digivolve to... Thornmon!"  
  
"Thornmon, digivolve to... Venusmon!"  
  
"Destruiromon, digivolve to... Atacamon!"  
  
"Aguilamon, digivolve to... Raptordramon!"  
  
"Darkdramon, digivolve to... Silverdramon!"  
  
"Dabomon, digivolve to... Aquamon!"  
  
"Aquamon, digivolve to... Crystalaquamon!"  
  
"Chaquetamon, digivolve to... Beedramon!"  
  
"Mechamon, digivolve to... Megamechamon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to... Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"  
  
"Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
The EDD's digimon and Digi Destined's digimon each ran into each other. Megakabuterimon flipped Megamechamon into a tree, momentarily stunning him. Venusmon stunned both Zudomon and Garudamon with her Bio Spore attack. Lillymon drove Silverdramon, Princemon and Crystalaquamon back with her Flower Cannon. Magnaangemon and Atacamon dueled in the middle. Finally Angewomon was double- teamed by Raptordramon and Beedramon.  
  
"Destroyer Cannon!" Magnaangemon jumped into the air, narrowly missing Atacamon's attack. A huge crater was formed where Magnaangemon stood before the attack was fired.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" The gate started to pull in trees and pieces of grass, but Atacamon managed to plant his feet on the ground. However, Megamechamon was swept up into the air by the pull. His feet went in first, but being as big as he was, he clutched the rim of the gate with his hands. Only halfway of the digimon was showing.  
  
"Energy Blaster!" Blue beams shot from the blasters on Megamechamon's shoulders. The beams hit Magnaangemon and knocked him to the ground. He de-digivolved into Patamon. Realizing the gate was closing, Megamechamon flew out before the gate closed.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at Atacamon while she was being trailed by Beedramon and Raptordramon. Atacamon was hit out of no where and de-digivolved into Desmon.   
  
"Horn Missile!" Raptordramon's horn flew after Angewomon, but she ascended into the air the horn passed over her. The horn smashed against Zudomon, who tried to get up from Venusmon's attack. Zudomon turned back to Gomamon.  
  
Garudamon managed to knock Venusmon away and flew into the air after Angewomon's pursuers. Beedramon saw her coming.  
  
"Stinger Missile!" One of the stingers flew after Garudamon and hit her in the side. She collided with Angewomon and the two slammed into the ground and de-digivolved into Biyomon and Gatomon.  
  
Lillymon managed to make Silverdramon and Crystalaquamon to de-digivolve, but she was having trouble with Princemon.   
  
"Noble Slash!" Princemon slashed Lilymon with his staff. Lilymon fell to the ground and turned back to Palmon.   
  
Now it was just Megakabuterimon, versus Megamechamon, Princemon, Venusmon, Beedramon and Raptordramon. The five remaining EDD digimon walked over to a cornered Megakabuterimon.  
  
"Megakabuterimon! I'm afraid we'll have to retreat!" Izzy yelled to his partner. Megakabuterimon nodded and backed away. The remaining Digi Destined ran onto Megakabuterimon and he took to the air. The EDD could only watch as Megakabuterimon got away.  
  
Lance was really angry at the Digi Destined's retreat. "Why do they always get away?! Next time we meet, they won't get away alive..." 


	12. Part 12

The Digi Destined, on Megakabuterimon, watched the EDD fade further and further away from view. They thought that when the EDD left, they could search the area for Tai and Matt.  
  
The EDD, on the other hand, knew exactly where the two missing Digi Destined were. They searched around the area they were sure Tai and Matt were. Sure enough, Tyler discovered their trap in the ground with Tai, Matt and their digimon, which were at their in-training forms. They all were unconscious. The EDD smiled deviously to each other as they watched Tyler and Andrew cautiously climb down the side of the hole. Once they made it, they jumped onto the bottom of the hole. Tyler scooped up Matt and Andrew scooped up Tai. Both of them flung the unconscious Digi Destined over their shoulders. Then Andrew grabbed Koromon and Tsunomon, and threw them up very high, high enough for Lance to catch them. Then Andrew and Tyler climbed up again. As they reached the top, Ken and Carlos helped the two out of the hole.   
  
"Goldamon, digivolve to... Aguilamon!"  
  
Aguilamon, her wings at her sides, awaited the EDD to climb aboard. The EDD, minus Andrew and Tyler, climbed onto the eagle digimon. Carlos and Ken offered their hands and hoisted Tyler and Andrew onto Aguilamon.  
  
With everybody on Aguilamon's back, she spread her wings and took to the air. Their destination: The EDD's Castle...  
  
Meanwhile, the Digi Destined saw Aguilamon in the sky, and knew the EDD were leaving. They kept close eye on Aguilamon until she was out of sight. Then the Digi Destined climbed aboard Megakabuterimon and he flew over to where the battle took place minutes before. Megakabuterimon could tell it was the right place because of the snapped trees and debris of trees.  
  
Megakabuterimon landed and watched closely as each Digi Destined jumped off the huge beetle digimon. Megakabuterimon then turned back to Tentomon.  
  
"Oh, Izzy, how are we going to find Tai and Matt?" Mimi asked sweetly.  
  
"That's easy, Mimi. We can just home in on their digivice signal and we just come to them." Izzy told her. After he said that, everybody took out their digivices and looked at the screen for a reading.  
  
"They're gone!" T.K. said out loud. It was true. There was no signal as to where Matt and Tai were.   
  
Izzy contemplated this. "The EDD must have taken the both of them away... but why?"   
  
EDD's Castle...  
  
The EDD walked to the torture room with Matt and Tai, who were still unconscious. They entered the room, only to be greeted by Gargantumon. Tyler and Andrew hoisted Matt and Tai onto metal crosses on the wall. Metal locks wrapped around their wrists and knees, keeping them on the wall.   
  
"What are you going to do with the digimon?" Gargantumon asked Lance.  
  
"Oh, I think we can have a little fun with them in the Battle Room." Lance chuckled. Gargantumon nodded. Gargantumon watched as Lance walked away from the room and joined the rest of the EDD. They walked off to the Battle Room.  
  
The Battle Room...  
  
Agumon and Gabumon, both sprawled out on the dark blue tiled floor, started to stir from their unconsciousness. Agumon was the first to slowly get up and open his eyes. He gasped and scanned the area. He didn't have a clue where he was. He looked down and saw Gabumon. He started to shake him gently.  
  
"Gabumon, wake up!" Agumon told the other digimon.  
  
Gabumon slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet. He also scanned the area and then turned to face Agumon. "Agumon, where are we?"  
  
Agumon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know either, Gabumon. Last time I remember, we were in that huge hole with Tai and Matt."  
  
"Well, look here. The digimon have awaken." A voice said suddenly.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon looked around all over the place to see the source of the voice. "Who's there?" They both said in unison.  
  
On cue, the front of the room opened up like doors. The EDD stepped out.   
  
"It's the EDD!" the two digimon said in unison.  
  
Lance nodded. "Quite right. Now, let's get down to business. Warp digivolve now!" He commanded.  
  
Agumon crossed his arms and shook his head. "We can't do that without our partners here."  
  
Lance waved his finger. "Oh, no, they're here."  
  
The two digimon looked around for their partners. Lance pushed a button on the control panel and one of the walls turned into a picture of Tai and Matt hoisted on the wall in the Torture Room.  
  
"Let them go now!" The two digimon yelled.  
  
"Warp digivolve, and we'll consider it." Lance said.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon growled. "I guess we'll have to do it to save them," Gabumon told Agumon. Agumon nodded.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..." Agumon's eyes closed and he tried to summon his power. It didn't come. "...Agumon."  
  
Gabumon tried this time. The same thing happened. "What's wrong?!" Lance yelled.  
  
"We're too weak to warp digivolve!" Agumon said.  
  
"Too weak?!" Lance took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Gargantumon, torture them now!"  
  
The picture of Tai and Matt flashed as electricity shot through their bodies. Agumon and Gabumon could only watch in horror. "Let them go!" The two digimon yelled in unison.   
  
"Warp digivolve!" Andrew yelled out.   
  
Agumon closed his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. Suddenly, he raised his head and howled into the sky. "NOOO!!!!!"  
  
The EDD watched in horror as Agumon turned into darkness and started to take to another form.  
  
"Agumon, demon-digivolve to..." Agumon started to grow to a human adult's height. His body was like that of Wargreymon, but he had Greymon's head and a black tail with a blade coming out of the tip of it. The body was orange, but it became almost completely covered with black armor. Very few parts of the body were left exposed. "...Darkgreymon!"  
  
Gabumon stared wide-eyed at the new digimon. "..A..Agumon?" Darkgreymon looked down at Gabumon with cold eyes. He suddenly yelled into the air and the ground gave way under Darkgreymon, creating a circular crater in the middle of the floor. A force field of power pulsated all around Darkgreymon. Gabumon and the EDD were blown away by the power of Darkgreymon. He flew into the air and crashed through the ceiling and out of the castle.  
  
Darknexismon and Skullmetalgarurumon watched Infiernomon fly around, looking for him from a floating glacier in the middle of the ocean.   
  
Past the mountains Infiernomon went to was the ocean and a whole jackpot of glaciers. Darknexismon and Skullmetalgarurumon landed on one and decided to just sit there and let Infiernomon find them.   
  
Darknexismon's head suddenly perked up to the sky. Skullmetalgarurumon looked at his master. "Master, what is it?"  
  
"A DigiGod...a DigiGod is coming this way." Darknexismon said without taking his eyes away from the sky.   
  
"A DigiGod?" Skullmetalgarurumon looked up and saw Infiernomon also looking to the sky. Skullmetalgarurumon started to make out a little black dot in the sky. The 'dot' was moving at a very fast speed so Skullmetalgarurumon was able to make out who the DigiGod was. "Master...who is that?"  
  
"That's Darkgreymon. A legendary dark DigiGod with enormous powers. Any enemy is wiped out easily with its Gaia Destroyer and Terra Rage attacks." Darknexismon told Skullmetalgarurumon without taking his eyes off Darkgreymon.   
  
Darkgreymon stopped flying and surveyed the area. "Hmm...a Hyper, Ultra and DigiGod. I'll have some fun destroying the Hyper level digimon first!" Darkgreymon said to himself. Darkgreymon flew at unprecedented speeds and flew into Infiernomon. Infiernomon plummeted through the air. He was a few feet away from the water.  
  
Darkgreymon flew under Infiernomon in a matter of seconds and did an uppercut which sent Infiernomon flying upward into the air. Infiernomon regained consciousness and stopped and barely dodged Darkgreymon's next charge. Darkgreymon saw he was conscious and flew in front of Infiernomon.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Infiernomon demanded of Darkgreymon.   
  
Darkgreymon regarded Infiernomon for a few seconds and said nothing. Then he decided to speak up. "I am Darkgreymon. My only goal in life is to plague all worlds into darkness. I only wish to eliminate everything the world has to offer before I destroy it. Now, I ask you the same question."  
  
"I am Infiernomon. If you must know, I am looking for a digimon by the name of Darknexismon."  
  
Darkgreymon burst into laughter. Infiernomon's skull head smirked. "You fool! You've been spending all of your time looking for this digimon, when he's right behind you!" Darkgreymon told Infiernomon.   
  
Infiernomon's eyes widened and he turned around and looked down to see Darknexismon and Skullmetalgarurumon on the glacier. "There they are!" He said to himself. Infiernomon quickly descended and landed on the glacier. He was partly surprised that Darkgreymon did nothing to attack him.  
  
"Horn Missile!" Suddenly, a horn flew through a peak in the glacier, making a solid hole. Infiernomon, Darknexismon, Skullmetalgarurumon and Darkgreymon looked to see Raptordramon, and the EDD on top of her, land next to Infiernomon. Raptordramon turned back to Goldamon and the EDD approached Infiernomon.  
  
"Master, I'm glad we found you. A Digi Destined's Agumon has somehow reached the DigiGod level and we were afraid he got you." Lance told Infiernomon.  
  
Infiernomon's eyes widened. "You mean Darkgreymon?"  
  
Lance nodded. "How did you–"  
  
"Gaia Destroyer!" A gray energy ball twice the size as Wargreymon's Terra Force flew at the glacier everyone was on. Everyone saw it coming. Infiernomon, Skullmetalgarurumon and Darknexismon flew to the air to dodge it while the EDD and their digimon dove into the ocean and swam quickly away from the glacier.   
  
Darkgreymon's Gaia Destroyer flew into the middle of the glacier and exploded on impact. The glacier erupted into the air as tiny pieces of ice, followed by a huge explosion.   
  
"Hell's Welcome!"   
  
The water under Darkgreymon shot up followed by a geyser of lava. The lava engulfed Darkgreymon and grabbed him. The geyser crashed back down underwater as quickly as it had began. Darkgreymon was no where to be seen.  
  
The Digi Destined, lost from trying to get to the EDD's Castle, were above the mountains Infiernomon was in on Megakabuterimon. Megakabuterimon turned around suddenly towards the horizon and in the distance a red-orange line, which looked like lava, came up and quickly went back down. "Let's go over there, Megakabuterimon." Izzy told his partner. Megakabuterimon nodded and flew quickly over to where they saw the line.  
  
Infiernomon breathed heavily after summoning almost all his power to suck Darkgreymon down. Suddenly, he turned around to see Skullmetalgarurumon flying at him. Infiernomon quickly descended and Skullmetalgarurumon stopped to look under him.   
  
"Nova Claw!" Infiernomon came under Skullmetalgarurumon and slashed him with his fiery claw. Infiernomon grabbed Skullmetalgarurumon and threw him into the ocean below. Infiernomon looked up to the sound of clapping.  
  
Darknexismon descended and stopped in front of Infiernomon. "Nice job, Infiernomon. Even though you did not delete Skullmetalgarurumon, I've never seen anyone beat him that easily before."   
  
"Save your compliments, Darknexismon. It's just you and me."   
  
"Terra Rage!" Infiernomon and Darknexismon looked down to see water shoot up and hundreds of Terra Force balls shoot from the ground. Suddenly, lava shot up into a geyser of water and lava. The water and lava quickly fell into the ocean, but Darkgreymon remained, unscathed.   
  
"What?!" Infiernomon yelled. He was too distracted by Darkgreymon's reappearance to see Darknexismon fly at him.  
  
"Dark Blade!" A beam shot from Darknexismon's blade and connected into Infiernomon's shoulder. Infiernomon yelped in pain and flew backward into Darkgreymon, who slashed him with his claw. Infiernomon flew back to Darknexismon. Darkgreymon and Darknexismon seemed to be playing "tennis" with Infiernomon.  
  
"Horn Buster!" A yellow beam shot through the air and ran over Infiernomon. Infiernomon plummeted into the sea.   
  
Darkgreymon looked to see Megakabuterimon fly into view with the Digi Destined. 'I remember that digimon. He must be with my former Digi Destined friends.' Darkgreymon thought. "Don't ever but into a fight of mine! Gaia Destroyer!" Darkgreymon launched another gray energy ball.  
  
Megakabuterimon gasped as the ball connected into his stomach, making him instantly turn to Tentomon. The Digi Destined and their digimon plummeted through the air. They were going to hit a glacier below.   
  
"NOO!" The digimon yelled out. Gatomon turned back to Salamon. Suddenly, they each glowed the color of their partner's crests.   
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!"  
  
"Salamon, warp digivolve to... Magnadramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp digivolve to... Herculeskabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Gomamon, warp digivolve to... Marineangemon!"  
  
"Palmon, warp digivolve to... Rosemon!"  
  
All of the Digi Destined's digimon could now reach their mega forms! The ones that could fly scooped up the Digi Destined before they could fall onto the glacier. Magnadramon fell onto the glacier and totally ripped it in half with her body. Marineangemon followed and fell into the ocean next to Magnadramon. Marineangemon swam quickly through the water and spotted the EDD.   
  
"The EDD! I've got to destroy them now before they wake up!"  
  
Suddenly, Dabomon woke up from Magnadramon crashing into the glacier and heard Marineangemon say that. 'Oh no, he'll destroy them! I'm the only one left. I've got to do it. I've got to do it for Carlos!' Suddenly, Dabomon shined white. Marineangemon looked down at the glowing digimon.  
  
"Dabomon, warp digivolve to..." Dabomon grew into a huge serpent the size of Magnadramon. A long, short fin like that of an eel ran down his back. He turned a solid blue color and a mane of darker blue hair came from behind his neck. Two fins came from the side of his body and another pair of fins appeared by the tail. A short black ball appeared at the tip of the digimon's tail. Finally, two black horns came from the mane of hair and pointed the same way as the head. "...Koronomon!"   
  
Marineangemon backed up a bit. "Who is that?"  
  
Koronomon looked down at Marineangemon. "I am Koronomon, a mega digimon. I shoot through the water like a torpedo and use my Terra Slam attack to crush all enemies." Koronomon dove out of the water and shot at Marineangemon...  
  
Darknexismon and Darkgreymon faced each other. "Why did you go after Infiernomon first, instead of me?" Darknexismon asked curiously.  
  
"Hmph, I wanted an easier challenge first. I could easily pick off that digimon, and then face someone of my caliber. Now, enough talk. Time to die!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" The yell pierced through the air and echoed for miles. The yell startled the two DigiGods. Suddenly, a geyser of water shot up and Infiernomon appeared in the air before Darkgreymon and Darknexismon. "Infiernomon, digivolve to..." Infiernomon shrunk back to a human size. Again, the digimon was on fire. Black boots appeared over his feet. Two wings shot from the digimon's back. They were ripped and looked very much like Metalgreymon's. The wings were black and on fire, which was black. A gigantic sword appeared in the digimon's hands. "...Hellmon!"  
  
Darknexismon stood at Hellmon wide-eyed. "Now he's a DigiGod?!"   
  
Darkgreymon 'smiled.' "DigiGod or not, he's still dead!" Darkgreymon charged at Hellmon. Hellmon easily dodged Darkgreymon's outstretched claw.   
  
"Flame Blade!" Hellmon's sword went on fire and Hellmon swiped at Darkgreymon. He caught him in the stomach and flipped Darkgreymon over his head. Darkgreymon landed into the water below.   
  
"Now, Darknexismon. Do you like my new form?" Hellmon asked Darknexismon mysteriously.   
  
Darknexismon crossed his arms. "As Darkgreymon said, DigiGod or not, you'll still die."   
  
Hellmon laughed for a short while. "Wrong answer, Darknexismon! Hell's Rage!" Huge geysers of lava erupted from the bottom of the ocean and connected against Darknexismon. Darknexismon slashed at the lava with his blade. Soon enough, the geysers went back into the ground.  
  
"Nice, Hellmon. Though, I am tired of these fun and games."  
  
Hellmon wondered what he meant. Before he could ask, Darknexismon flew away from the battle. "Damn!" Hellmon started to fly after Darknexismon.  
  
Moments later, Darkgreymon erupted from the ocean and flew after Hellmon. The chase has begun.  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Part 13

"Uhhh..uhhh....." Gabumon grunted as he got up and pushed away the blocks of ceiling from his back. Gabumon looked up. Most of the ceiling had caved in. There was no sign of the EDD or Darkgreymon. "I wonder what happened to Agumon..." Gabumon said to himself. Gabumon tried to think, but he just remembered something. He gasped and ran off.  
  
The Torture Room...  
  
Gargantumon sat on the ground with his eyes closed, waiting for the power to come back on. He had heard from Metaldramon what happened to the Agumon. He turned into a dark DigiGod, Darkgreymon, and utterly destroyed the Battle Room. The Gabumon was no where to be found. Gargantumon was bored out of his mind, so he decided to go help Metaldramon regain the power in the control room. Gargantumon stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Minutes later, Gabumon burst through the door. He couldn't see a thing. The power was completely severed from Darkgreymon's power surge. Gabumon walked over to where he thought Matt and Tai were, but on the way he tripped on some rubble. Gabumon slowly got up and started to walk forward a bit. He realized something and turned around.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" The sky blue beam of energy connected against the rubble Gabumon tripped on, making a torch. Gabumon picked up the flaming rubble and shined it all around the room. Matt and Tai were safe, hoisted on the wall. They couldn't be tortured since the power was out. Gabumon quickly ran over to his human friends and started to smash their shackles. He smashed Matt's shackles first and Matt's unconscious body fell onto Gabumon. Gabumon quickly threw down his torch and caught his partner. He gently laid Matt on the floor. Gabumon smiled and started to work at Tai's shackles.  
  
Moments later, both of the kids were on the ground. Gabumon tried to shake both of them to wake up, but it was no use. Just when he was about to give up, Tai sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Tai! You're awake!" Gabumon said.   
  
"What...happened?" Tai said groggily.  
  
"I'll tell you once Matt wakes up," Gabumon told him. Tai looked over at Matt. He crawled over and helped Gabumon to wake him up.   
  
Soon enough, Matt woke up. "...Gabumon?"   
  
"I'm right here Matt," Gabumon told him. Matt looked over at him and smiled.   
  
"Ok, Gabumon, tell us what happened," Tai told Gabumon. Gabumon nodded and started to tell what happened while they were unconscious...  
  
Marineangemon swerved to the right, right before Koronomon dove head first into the water. A huge geyser of water erupted where Koronomon dove. Marineangemon hovered and looked over the water. Koronomon was no where to be seen.   
  
"Terra Slam!" Suddenly, Koronomon leaped out of the water behind Marineangemon. Marineangemon could only watch as Koronomon spun in the air rapidly and dropped onto him. Marineangemon grunted as the huge serpent smashed into him. The two mega digimon slammed into the water, Marineangemon no where to be seen.   
  
"Giga Ice Blast!" Koronomon opened his mouth and a pale white beam shot onto the water. Whatever was hit by the beam was frozen instantly. Koronomon made a whole cube of ice covering the water in front of the serpent digimon. Koronomon, satisfied, turned around and started to slither away. A little crashing sound was heard behind Koronomon. He turned around to see the little angel digimon flying in the air.   
  
"Ocean Love!" A huge heart appeared in the ocean and surged towards Koronomon.  
  
"Giga Ice Blast" The pale white beam shot out at the heart, but the beam disintegrated as soon as it got close to the heart. Koronomon could only watch as the heart slammed into Koronomon, sending him into the air.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seven multi-colored beams smashed into the flying Koronomon, sending him plummeting into the sea.  
  
Marineangemon turned around to the source of the Seven Heavens attack. Seraphimon hovered behind Marineangemon. "Thanks Seraphimon," Marineangemon said.   
  
Seraphimon nodded. "Lets go to our partners." The two of them flew off to the glacier which their friends were at.  
  
Koronomon, stunned by Seraphimon's attack, floated on the surface of the water. With the last ounces of strength, Koronomon picked up the unconscious EDD and their digimon from the water and set them on a nearby glacier. Koronomon fell forward onto the surface of the glacier and de-digivolved to Dabomon.  
  
Tai gasped as he heard the whole story from Gabumon. "So, I guess he was corrupted by you in pain," Gabumon said.   
  
Tai couldn't believe his digimon had digivolved into a dark DigiGod. Matt remained silent for a moment. "Gabumon, can you become Metalgarurumon?" He asked his partner.  
  
"I don't know. I'll try." Gabumon told Matt. Gabumon closed his eyes and started to concentrate. "Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"   
  
"Good job," Matt said.  
  
"I'm surprised I was able to digivolve," Metalgarurumon said. Tai and Matt climbed on and they flew out of the castle to find Darkgreymon...  
  
"Hell's Rage!"   
  
Geysers of hot lava singed Darknexismon's skin. After a lot of chasing, Hellmon finally caught up to the running DigiGod. Darknexismon chose to stop and fight Hellmon face to face.   
  
"Gaia Destroyer!" A huge gray energy ball flew at Hellmon. Hellmon quickly dodged and now the energy ball flew at Darknexismon. Darknexismon smiled and drew out his blade and swatted the Gaia Destroyer away with his blade. The energy ball flew into the ocean and hit the bottom, creating a massive fireball.  
  
Hellmon turned around to see Darkgreymon. Darknexismon took this opportunity and charged Hellmon.   
  
"Dark Blade!" A thin black beam shot from the blade, sailing after Hellmon. Hellmon ducked and flew under Darkgreymon, away from the battleground.   
  
Darkgreymon, distracted by Hellmon's retreat, was smacked in the face with the Dark Blade attack. Darkgreymon was pushed back a bit. Darkgreymon looked over at Darknexismon and shot him a look.   
  
"Terra Rage!" The ground erupted and thousands of Terra Force balls shot out of the ocean, all flying at Darknexismon. Darknexismon smiled and waited for the Terra Force balls to hit him. Each ball hit Darknexismon on the mark, creating explosions around his body.   
  
Darkgreymon waited until the smoke around Darknexismon to dissipate. Darkgreymon smiled as the last of the smoke disappeared. Darkgreymon dropped his grin as he saw Darknexismon still floating there, unharmed. The two faced each other, wondering who would make the first move...  
  
After moments of flying, Hellmon cam across what he was looking for. The Digi Destined and each of their digimon, now megas, were on one glacier, while the EDD were all sprawled out on another glacier quite aways away from the Digi Destined's.  
  
Hellmon started to plummet a bit through the air and flew to face the Digi Destined.  
  
The Digi Destined were about ready to leave the glacier they were on and look for the EDD, but Hellmon hovered in front of them.  
  
"Who're you?" Izzy asked.   
  
Hellmon chuckled. "You may remember me as Hollemon, Enfernomon or Infiernomon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's another DigiGod. His name his Hellmon. Unfortunetely, he's Infiernomon's digivolved form." Herculeskabuterimon told Izzy.  
  
"Quite right, Herculeskabuterimon," Hellmon said. "Now, Digi Destined, experience the power of a DigiGod! Hell's Rage!"  
  
Huge geysers of lava erupted all over the glacier, causing huge holes in the glacier.   
  
"Flame Blade!" A beam of flame shot from Hellmon's sword and connected against the glacier, totally exploding it. The Digi Destined and digimon were shot upwards and smashed into the water below.   
  
Hellmon chuckled. "That should help things. Now time to help some more."  
  
Hellmon flew over and landed on the glacier which the EDD were on. Hellmon looked over the unconscious humans and digimon. Hellmon crossed his arms on his fiery chest and then quickly forced them out. A black aura of energy shot out and flew onto the EDD. The EDD and their digimon started to stir. They all started to get up.  
  
Mira was the first to talk. "What are you doing here?" She snappped.  
  
Hellmon crossed his arms. "You all should be lucky. I just took out the Digi Destined and woke you up. Once the Digi Destined awake, they're easy pickings for you."  
  
"Thank you, master. Why did you do this?" Andrew asked.   
  
Hellmon closed his eyes. "I am currently in a fight with two DigiGods. It is very possible that I will be beaten. Having you awake will ensure that the Digi Destined are destroyed, if I am killed in battle or not. For you to defeat the Digi Destined, I will have to give you a little percent of my power. Even though it is very little, your digimon will have the power to turn into their mega forms."  
  
Lance nodded. "Thank you, master."  
  
Hellmon nodded and started to let loose another aura of black energy. The energy connected with each digimon. They each started to glow their respective partner's crest's color.  
  
"Dabomon, warp digivolve to... Koronomon!"  
  
"Virtuamon, warp digivolve to..." Virtuamon's form changed to that of a Tyrannosaur. The creature was twenty feet tall and a sort of light blue color. The whole back was covered with a lot of metal. The whole body started to get covered with metal in specific places. There was still more skin showing than metal. "...Cyborgmon!"  
  
"Vinemon, warp digivolve to..." Vinemon turned into a huge venus flytrap. On the bottom of the pod were lots and lots of vines, supporting the pod. Two extra long vines shot out on either sides of the pod. These vines had short, stubby fingers at the end. The pod itself was lined with lots of razor sharp teeth. Huge teeth appeared at the rims of the pod. "...Biovenusmon!"  
  
"Royalmon, warp digivolve to..." Royalmon became very tall, about twenty feet tall, and was covered in blue armor. You could only see the eyes showing from the helmet. A feather appeared in front of the helmet and a huge long white cape appeared around the digimon's back. Finally, a sword about ten feet long appeared in his hands. "...Kingmon!"  
  
"Waspmon, warp digivolve to..." Waspmon became a huge, huge bee with six long, spiny appendages dangling from her sides. The wings became huge as well, being able to support the huge digimon. Finally, the rear enlarged greatly and a huge straight stinger appeared at the end. "...Queenbeemon!"  
  
"Desmon, warp digivolve to..." Desmon dropped to all fours and grew rather large. Two spiky legs appeared on the sides of the digimon. A long, sleek tail appeared with a crab claw ending it. The thin body of the creature became covered in crimson spines. A pair of ripped wings appeared on the sides of the digimon. "...Destroyamon!"  
  
"Serpentmon, warp digivolve to..." Serpentmon became just dark grey light and grew larger and longer as well. Finally, the light disappeared to reveal the digimon to be a skeletal serpent. The whole body consisted of circular bones which made the digimon. The circular bones had a little opening on the bottom, and you could see all the organs. The tail was a long sleek bone that ended in a blue orb. The head had black and blue hair coming from the back of the neck and was a complete skull that closely resembled an Airdramon's head. "...Skullairdramon!"   
  
"Goldamon, warp digivolve to..." Goldamon turned into a huge bird. The horn disappeared and the creature's mouth became full of razor sharp teeth, covered by an orange beak. The bird resembled a phoenix, except the whole bird was on fire. "...Firebirdramon!"  
  
The EDD's digimon, now all megas, looked at Hellmon. "Good. Now, Evil Digi Destined, do what you came to do; dispatch the Digi Destined!"  
  
The EDD and their digimon nodded, and flew off to the Digi Destined. Hellmon smiled and flew off for his own battle...  
  
"Dark Lightning!" The huge beam of energy plummeted from the sky and missed Darkgreymon by inches. Darkgreymon saw the beam plummet into the ocean below, creating a huge geyser of water. Darknexismon flew after Darkgreymon, his blade raised over his head. Darkgreymon raised his arm and the blade clanked against Darkgreymon's armor. Darknexismon smirked and kicked Darkgreymon in the stomach. Darkgreymon gasped in pain, holding his stomach.  
  
"Dark Blade!" The beam was fired point blank onto Darkgreymon's back. Darkgreymon plummeted into the water below and floated on the surface. "Dark Lightning!" Another huge beam of energy dropped from the sky and smashed into Darkgreymon. Darkgreymon yelled out in pain right before the beam caused a gigantic explosion. Darknexismon had to veer away to avoid being hit by the explosion.  
  
The smoke cleared after a few moments. Darknexismon scanned the area and found nothing. He was sure Darkgreymon survived the attack. He went down and stopped inches above the surface. He flew forward a bit, to where Darkgreymon was before the Dark Lightning hit him. Darknexismon looked down to see a stunned Botamon laying in the water. Darknexismon wondered why Darkgreymon de-digivolved. After a moment of thinking, he got it! He remembered one of the Digi Destined's digimon was an Agumon. 'That Agumon must have been corrupted somehow and became Darkgreymon,' Darknexismon thought.  
  
"Ah, I see you defeated Darkgreymon." Darknexismon quickly turned around to see Hellmon behind him with his arms crossed.   
  
"Hellmon...ever since you were Hollemon I thought of how I could betray you. You see, the whole time you recruited me, I was going to betray you anyway!" Darknexismon started to laugh.   
  
"I always thought you would, but I doubted it. I see I was wrong." Hellmon said. "Enough chit chat. I came here to fight you for the last time. This will decide everything. Just you and me, Draknexismon. The final battle."  
  
Darknexismon nodded. "Yes. Let's begin." Darkexismon charged Hellmon... 


	14. Part 14

The EDD finally found the glacier which the Digi Destined were stranded on. It had taken them a little while to find it, even with most of the digimon flying around. The glacier was relatively big, so the EDD and their digimon landed on the surface and waited for the Digi Destined and their digimon to wake up.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai, Matt and Metalgarurumon looked around the ocean. Metalgarurumon's sensors tracked Darkgreymon all the way to the cold ocean. Metalgarurumon scanned the area, turning his head left and right.   
  
"Do you sense him, Metalgarurumon?" Tai asked.  
  
"I sense two huge powers in that direction," Metalgarurumon said and he signaled to the right with his head.   
  
"Take us there," Matt instructed.  
  
Metalgarurumon nodded. "Right." Metalgarurumon turned to the right and sped off.  
  
Hellmon ducked as Darknexismon swung his blade down where Hellmon was just seconds ago. Darknexismon turned around to see Hellmon swing at him with his sword. Darknexismon quickly reacted and brought up his blade. The two blades clanked together at the force of the impact. Hellmon used a lot of force and started to bring both blades closer and closer to Darknexismon.   
  
"Flame Blade!" Out of no where, flames shot from Hellmon's sword and flew through Darknexismon's blade and right into his face. Darknexismon cried out in surprise and covered his face with his hand. Hellmon took this opportunity and charged at Darknexismon, blade out. Darknexismon sensed Hellmon coming and quickly drew up his blade in front of his face.   
  
"Dark Blade!" A dark beam of light shot out of Darknexismon's blade and caught Hellmon right in the mid-section. Hellmon plummeted through the air from the force and landed on the land that happened to be right near where the two were fighting.   
  
Darknexismon took his hand away from his face and flew down and landed softly on the ground, in front of Hellmon. Darknexismon watched as Hellmon slowly got up.   
  
"It's not over yet, Darknexismon!" Hellmon charged Darknexismon again, blade over his head. Darknexismon quickly stepped to the side and put his blade up in Hellmon's path. Hellmon smiled and ducked the blade. Darknexismon gasped. He didn't expect that to happen. Before he could react, Hellmon got behind Darknexismon and smashed the flat of his blade on top of Darknexismon's head. Darknexismon clutched his head in pain and Hellmon flew backwards, away from Darknexismon.  
  
"Hell's Rage!" About ten geysers of lava shot from the ground beneath Darknexismon. One geyser was right under Darknexismon, and Darknexismon was sent into the air with the geyser pushing him up. The geysers finally went away, but the one under Darknexismon had pushed him high into the air and Darknexismon kept shooting through the air.   
  
On the ground, Hellmon brought his sword into the air. "Flame Blade!" Hundreds of flames shot from the sword in the form of a beam. Each one flew after Darknexismon and slammed into his body. Hellmon watched as each beam hit Darknexismon, making him engulfed in smoke. Hellmon knew Darknexismon was still alive, however. Hellmon closed his eyes and started to clutch his sword tightly and he started to sum up his power. Hellmon started to yell out with his power concentrating into Hellmon's sword.   
  
"Flame Blade!" Hellmon yelled out and a massive beam about three times as wide as Hellmon shot from his sword. Hellmon was thrown backwards from the massive recoil. The beam surged towards the smoke cloud which encased Darknexismon. Hellmon stopped going backwards and watched as the massive flame blade flew upwards and finally connected with Darknexismon. An explosion resulted afterwards. Hellmon had to shield his eyes and firmly plant his feet on the ground to prevent from getting blown away.   
  
As the light show died down, Hellmon took his hand away from his eyes and he looked up at the sky. Darknexismon was no where to be seen. Hellmon looked around. He started to think. 'Have I defeated Darknexismon?'  
  
Metalgarurumon looked around and finally spotted something standing alone on the a piece of land in front of them.  
  
"Is that Agumon?" Tai asked.  
  
"No," Metalgarurumon said grimly, "its Hellmon."  
  
"Oh crap, Metalgarurumon, do you know if Agumon is over there?" Matt asked.  
  
Metalgarurumon didn't say anything for a little while. "Wait a minute, my sensors sense something else, but it is very faint. I believe it's in the water." Metalgarurumon went down and softly sank into the water. Tai and Matt ducked their heads to avoid being seen by Hellmon. Metalgarurumon slowly swam the perimeter of the island. They had not been seen by Hellmon yet.   
  
Moments later, Metalgarurumon stopped on the other side of the island and looked around.  
  
"What is it Metalgarurumon?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's close"  
  
Tai and Matt searched frantically and Tai saw a little black dot in the water ten feet away from them.  
  
"Metalgarurumon, I see something over there." Tai pointed to the black dot with his finger. Metalgarurumon turned and swam slowly towards the black dot. Slowly but surely, the form came into view.   
  
Tai looked down and gasped at what he saw in the water. It was Botamon! Tai reached down and grabbed Botamon from the water.   
  
"Hmm...Agumon must have returned to a baby form." Metalgarurumon observed.   
  
Tai shook Botamon gently. "Botamon, are you okay?"  
  
Botamon slowly opened his eyes. "Tai....Tai?"   
  
"Yes, it's me, buddy," Tai said reassuringly.   
  
Botamon looked away from Tai and started to cry.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked his partner.  
  
"I've...done some horrible things... I...attacked Gabumon...I even became corrupted and turned into a dark DigiGod..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Botamon, we understand why you did that. We forgive you."  
  
Botamon looked up at Tai. "...Really?"  
  
Tai smiled and put a thumbs-up. "Of course we do, Botamon. Now, let's got find the others!"  
  
Botamon nodded and smiled happily. "Right!"  
  
Metalgarurumon stealthily swam around the island and then flew away to find the other Digi Destined...  
  
The Digi Destined started to stir. They slowly got up and looked around. All of their eyes fell on the EDD, who were sitting on the ground close to the Digi Destined.   
  
"Finally, you're awake," Lance said.   
  
Mimi gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Lance chuckled. "What do you think? We're here to carry out our orders. And our orders were to destroy you Digi Destined."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Someone yelled.  
  
The Digi Destined and the EDD looked up.  
  
"Tai?" Joe said.  
  
On cue, Metalgarurumon appeared into view and landed in between the Digi Destined and EDD. Tai and Matt hopped off and ran to the Digi Destined.  
  
"Tai!" "Matt!" Kari and T.K. said happily as they ran forward and embraced their brothers. "Where were you Tai?" Kari asked.   
  
Tai looked down at her. "It's a long story."  
  
The EDD watched with disgust at the scene. They glanced at each other.   
  
"This is sickening," Mira commented.   
  
Lance crossed his arms. "Okay, break it up. We have work to do."  
  
The EDD watched as the Digi Destined ignored Lance. Lance uncrossed his arms and frowned. Tyler and Ken smirked.  
  
Lance had it. He ran over to the Digi Destined. "What part of 'break it up' don't you get?!" He yelled. Lance ran over to Tai and Kari and pushed Tai away. Lance raised his hand and backhanded Kari right in the face. She fell over to the ground.   
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Tai yelled angrily.   
  
Lance turned to Tai. "We have a job to do and we don't have the fucking time to watch you and your eight year old bitch hug!" He yelled back.  
  
Tai had it. He ran over to Lance and tried to punch him. Lance easily ducked the blow and punched Tai in the stomach. Tai gasped in pain and clutched his stomach. Lance picked up Tai by his hair and held him there. Lance turned around and did a roundhouse kick to the side of Tai's head. Tai fell to the ground with a cut on the side of his head.   
  
"Serves you right," Lance said as he walked away to join the rest of the EDD.  
  
Joe ran over and checked Tai's wound and T.K. ran over to see if Kari was okay.   
  
"Now, Digi Destined, prepare to die!"  
  
All of the EDD's digimon charged the Digi Destined. Their digimon charged after the EDD's digimon. The EDD walked calmly to a mountain peak to watch the battle, as did the Digi Destined.  
  
Magnadramon ran after Koronomon and tackled him into the water. Rosemon flew after Kingmon. Marineangemon flew after Queenbeemon. Cyborgmon charged Seraphimon. Skullairdramon flew after Metalgarurumon. Destroyamon flew after Herculeskabuterimon. Phoenixmon became double-teamed by Firebirdramon and Biovenusmon.   
  
"Energy Downpour!" Beams of energy flew out of Biovenusmon's pod and flew after Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon turned around in the air and evaded the beams, which flew up into the sky.  
  
"Crimson Flare!" A red beam of energy flew after Firebirdramon. Firebirdramon evaded it and the beam flew into the water.  
  
"Dark Flare!" Firebirdramon launched a black beam at Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon waited for the beam to come.   
  
"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon fired a star out that stopped in front of the Firebirdramon and Biovenusmon. They cocked their heads, right before the star exploded in their faces. Both of them were sent into the water.  
  
"Doomsday Attack!" Two pods on Cyborgmon's back opened and missiles fired out, flying after Seraphimon.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seven multicolored beams shot from Seraphimon. The beams connected against Cyborgmon's missiles, causing them to explode in between Cyborgmon and Seraphimon. Seraphimon was sent back from the recoil and slammed into Rosemon, who was having her complications with Kingmon.  
  
Lance and the rest of the EDD watched from above the mountain peak. "They're all yours, Kingmon! Finish them now!" Lance yelled.   
  
Kingmon nodded and raised his hands into the air. "Spirit of Royalty!" A huge wave of white light shot from in between Kingmon's arms, totally engulfing the whole glacier. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light.  
  
When the light vanished, every one of the Digi Destined's digimon were knocked to the ground.   
  
"We did it," Lance said softly. The rest of the EDD nodded.  
  
The Digi Destined couldn't believe it. All of their digimon were knocked unconscious from the attack.   
  
'I'm the one with the Crest of Reliability! All of them were my responsibility. What now, Good Ole' Reliable Joe?' Joe thought to himself.  
  
'Oh no! All of our digimon are defeated! How could that happen! How could hope be defeated so easily? We've had hope from the start, and its been good to us, how can it fail us now?' T.K. thought.  
  
Suddenly, Joe and T.K.'s crests started to glow with a new shine. "What's happening?" Both of them said in unison. Both of their digimon suddenly got renewed energy and glowed brightly.   
  
"Marineangemon...Seraphimon...DNA digivolve to..." The two of them merged together in greyish-green light. Suddenly, the light disappeared, showing a new form. The digimon was covered in grey armor his neck down. A heart appeared on the chest of the armor and the head was white and it had Marineangemon's face, but it was covered by a golden faceplate. Only the mouth showed. Finally white angel wings came from the back. "...Lordangemon!"  
  
All of the Digi Destined gasped at the new arrival. Izzy checked his computer. "Lordangemon, an Ultra level angel digimon with immense powers. His Heaven's Light attack is all he needs to get the job done."  
  
The EDD were speechless. "An Ultra?" Andrew asked.   
  
Lance couldn't believe it. "Destroy him!" He commanded the digimon.  
  
All of the EDD's digimon charged Lordangemon. He drew out a staff and easily hit all of the digimon away. "Now, time dispose of this evil. Heaven's Light!" Suddenly, a yellow cross appeared in the air. The cross showed light down on the digimon. The digimon couldn't take it anymore. They cried out in pain and disintegrated into bits of data. The EDD looked at each other and nodded.   
  
Once the light faded away, the digimon or the EDD were no where to be seen. The Digi Destined started to cheer in victory. They woke up Tai and told him the news. Everyone couldn't believe that they actually defeated the EDD.   
  
"Everyone, I must do something. I shall be back," Lordangemon said before he flew off. The Digi Destined wondered what he was doing.  
  
Lordangemon flew for a bit and stopped above the EDD's Castle. "Now, the evil shall be banished once and for all. Heaven's Light!" The light shined down on the castle, utterly destroying it in a fireball. Everything inside was deleted.  
  
A minute later, Lordangemon returned to the Digi Destined. "I have just destroyed the castle." Lordangemon told them.   
  
"Good." Tai said. "Hopefully that's the last of the EDD..."  
  
Hellmon started to sense something. "What is that?" Hellmon looked up to see the sky darkening. "What's happening?" He asked frantically.  
  
"Darkest Hour!" Suddenly, a beam shot down after Hellmon from the air and a beam came up from the ground under Hellmon. The beams connected at Hellmon's mid-section. Hellmon cried out in pain as he watched his arms start to disappear into data.  
  
"NOOOO!" Hellmon screamed. More and more of his body disintegrated. Suddenly, a form came from the other side of the beam. Hellmon could make the form out clearly. "Darknexismon..." Hellmon finally disintegrated into bits of data. The evil has been vanquished... 


	15. Epilogue

After defeating the EDD, the Digi Destined flew on top of Megakabuterimon and landed in front of the lake that Gennai's house is in. Each child climbed off the beetle digimon and walked towards the lake. Megakabuterimon de-digivolved to Tentomon and flew after the Digi Destined.   
  
The Digi Destined waited a bit for the water to get off the stairs they would use to get to the house. Soon enough, the water veered away, revealing the stairs and the house. The Digi Destined calmly walked down the stairs with their digimon. They walked into the house, where Gennai was waiting.  
  
"Hello, I've been expecting you," Gennai said. The Digi Destined sat down on the carpeted floor in front of Gennai. "I just received word from one of my sources that Hellmon has been destroyed. He was killed by Darknexismon."  
  
The Digi Destined were relieved. They didn't have to deal with Hellmon anymore. "What about Darknexismon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I have reason to believe Darknexismon has no intention of finding you kids...yet."   
  
"Let's hope he doesn't get any ideas!" Mimi piped up.  
  
Gennai laughed and nodded. "Yes, I hope so too. Anyway, there seems to be no more evil in the Digi World. You cannot stay here in the Digi World. You'll have to go."  
  
The Digi Destined nodded and stood up. They walked outside, followed by Gennai and their digimon. All of them knew they'd see each other again.  
  
"Don't worry, Digi Destined. Your digimon will be staying with me. Just hold your digivices to the air and you'll be sucked back to the real world."  
  
The Digi Destined nodded and each of them held their digivices up to the air. The digimon waved as a pillar of light shined down on the Digi Destined and sucked them back into the real world.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Darknexismon, happy that he had finally gotten rid of Hellmon, flew through the air. Darknexismon chuckled.  
  
"Those Digi Destined are not ready for me yet. Perhaps they can get stronger some day, then we shall duel." Darknexismon nodded, and took off into the sky...  
  
In the middle of a forest, the EDD were hiking aimlessly.  
  
"Hmm...Hellmon has been destroyed and our digimon are dead," Carlos said. "How depressing."  
  
The rest of the EDD nodded. "That makes you wonder," Lance started, "what do you think our purpose was? We obviously were supposed to be servants to Hellmon. Perhaps we'll find our answer someday. Perhaps..."  
  
The rest of the EDD nodded and continued to hike through the forest, hoping to find their purpose...  
  
THE END 


End file.
